


Love Me Like You Do

by Bella_Watson_Holmes, Teithril



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom John, Family, First Dates, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Nanny John, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg, Top Mycroft, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teithril/pseuds/Teithril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a live-in nanny for a well-off couple with a one year old son. He is adored by the child and enjoys caring for him. Though John seems to also have the attention of the parents, which is more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallin' for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a co-write with my friend, Teithril (We are also working 'Story of my Life')

Nineteen year old John woke up to the sound of heavy rain outside. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes leaning on his arm as he looked towards his alarm clock. It was eight a.m. in the bloody morning. The night before he had nursed a sick child to sleep. It had taken until three a.m. for his charge to fall asleep, but the worst of his cold had passed and John was able to get a few hours of sleep.

John yawned loudly and stretched before climbing out of bed. He was a live-in nanny to an adorable twenty-one month old boy, Henry. He had gotten the job only two months after Henry’s birth as his parents were a well-off couple who always seemed to be working.

Mycroft Holmes, who John understood to be the donor father, was a genius that worked for the government. A “small, insignificant role” according to the man when John asked. He was just a bit taller than John by a few inches and, much like Henry, had red hair. Mycroft was also carried a few extra pounds considering his love of cake, but he was on his way to losing since he started his new diet.

Mycroft had the habit of leaving at a moment’s notice to deal with his brother, Sherlock. John, however, had never formally met the man, something he was sure was a blessing if he was to believe Mycroft and his partner. Mycroft also had the tendency to speak his mind and never hold back his opinion on any given situation. As such, he often came off as rude, but he didn’t mean to be. Well, John thought so at least.

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade was Henry’s other father and Mycroft’s husband. At forty-three, Greg had the salt-and-pepper hair that was considered to be sexy currently and was about five inches taller than John, whereas Mycroft towered over him. The man was the opposite of Mycroft in almost every way. He was cranky a lot of the time thanks to his irregular work shifts with long hours and seem to have a slight self-esteem problem. John couldn’t figure out why, but that probably came by being shown up by Sherlock on a regular basis. He worked with Mycroft's brother on cases and he come home ranting about the man.

John knew Sherlock Holmes to be a show off who solved cases to cure his ever-present boredom. He was curious to meet the man. He wanted to see who it was that affected both his employers so badly. Mycroft, however, told John he didn’t want being influenced or scared off by his brother so John respected his wishes. For now.

The last year and a half consisted of John caring for Henry during the week. He did not have a set schedule as his employers never knew when they would be off to spend the day with their son. So John kept his social life to a minimum so he could make Henry his top priority. This sacrifice wasn't difficult as he loved the child as his own.

Henry, for a twenty-one month old, had quite a busy calendar. Every two weeks he had a lesson or two on whatever new child developmental success tool Mycroft had researched. He had a Speech Professor, Mr. Sherman, that came twice weekly to work on advancing Henry’s vocabulary and grammar so Henry’s language skills were advanced beyond his young age. John often argued with Mr. Sherman on how he treated and pushed Henry to advance quicker than John cared for, but he was always overridden as it wasn’t his place to decide what was best for the child. Mycroft and Greg employed the unfeeling bastard and John could do nothing regarding it. Often John would be mistaken by a couple at the store for being Henry’s father. 

John got dressed before heading to the nursery to wake the still sleeping child. He opened the door to find Henry laying on his back snoring. John first felt his head, no fever. That was good, the worse was probably over at this point. He grabbed a diaper and wipes, placing them on the changing table. He picked up the small child which woke him.

“Morning, handsome.” John cooed. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, Booboo still sick.” Henry whined with a slight lisp as he was laid back on the soft padding of the changing table.

John chuckled. Booboo was Henry’s favourite stuffed bunny. It had been a gift from his grandparents when he turned six months old. Apparently it had been Greg’s as a child. Henry didn’t go anywhere nor did anything without it. So when Henry was sick so was Booboo. John took off the child’s dinosaur pajamas as he talked to him, reassuring him Booboo would be fine.

“You know what I think? I think Booboo just needs a kiss and some rest.” John said, smiling down at the sweet face of his charge.

“Booboo take med’cine,too?” Henry asked as John took his diaper off.

“Yes. Booboo can most definitely take his medicine.”

Henry giggled as John went about changing him and getting him into his outfit for the day. The toddler was extremely ticklish and if he was laughing he was definitely feeling better. The toddler giggled as John’s fingers came in contact with his sides. John noticed this and spent the next few minutes ticking Henry’s ribs and stomach until the child was squealing with laughter.

John picked up Henry to sit him on the floor as he looked for his shoes. While he hunted for the elusive missing left shoe, Henry continue to go on about his bunny being sick. When both shoes were found and laces tied, John pretended to give BooBoo his special invisible medicine with an empty medicine syringe.

Afterwards John took Henry downstairs, placing him in his highchair in the open dining area across from the kitchen. 

“Oatmeal with blueberries?” John questioned. Henry clapped while smiling, “My favourite.”

John had it already pre-made from the night before as usually he took Henry out for his early morning walk per Henry’s parents’ orders. Though with him being sick the previous day and night, he had been told to skip today’s. Being as it was raining, he wouldn’t have been able to regardless. He heated up the oatmeal and Henry cheered and clapped while waiting for his breakfast. The child sure loved his oatmeal.

He first had to drink his milk before getting his food. Henry was a bit on the small side so the doctor had him on a special nutritional supplemental drink. Henry had been born prematurely by two months. He was on a special diet to supplement and aid his growth. It had been set up by his father Mycroft when Henry turned six months when his weight had not caught up to where the doctors wanted. Henry was quickly drinking up his milk like he always did in order to quickly get to his oatmeal.

“Slow down, champ. You’ll get the hiccups again.” John said bringing over Henry’s food.

He sat on the chair place in front of the high chair but close enough to the table that he didn't have to hold the oatmeal bowl. John learnt the hard way a bowl in his hand made for oatmeal all over the floor. John put the food in his reach and not Henry’s as said child put down his sippy cup on the tray, announcing, “Milk all gone.”

John chuckled, “So, you ready for you oatmeal?”

Henry leaned forward as far as he could while being strapped in, opening his mouth. John took a spoonful and fed it to the child. He smiled as he chewed his food, “Yum. Yum.”

The young man was still amazed at how well Henry could speak. Henry was already turning out to be smart like his father Mycroft. It was part of the reason for the Speech Professor to help develop his speech properly. 

Henry was halfway done with his oatmeal when Mycroft walked into the kitchen in his classic Paul Smith three piece suit. John glanced up and stared at his employer for a few seconds too long before he was able to tear his attention away and back to Henry. The man could definitely wear a suit well.

Mycroft worked from home and had an office down the hall on the first floor of the two story mansion. “How is Henry doing?” He asked.

“Fine, he seems to be better. I gave him his medicine just in case.” John told him.

“Booboo take med’cine too.” Henry said, “He take nap in my bed.”

Mycroft chuckled, walking over. “That’s nice of you to let him rest. Tonight you want Father to read your favourite book?” 

Henry nodded, “Yes Fa-da! With voices?”

“Of course. I have to get back to work,” Mycroft carcasses his son’s hair before turning to start brewing his morning cup of tea, “John, let me know if you need anything.”

John nodded and continued to feed Henry while the other finished making his tea. Greg was probably already gone as he always was absent at this time. He left pretty early in the morning, which usually woke up Henry and John as he left. 

John got Henry cleaned up and placed him on the floor. Henry stood up and waddled to the den, stopping at the toy chest. He pulled out a piano musical toy with a monkey on it. John cleaned the dishes as he heard the music. That was Henry’s favourite toy amongst the many he had. It also annoyed his father whenever he played it, mostly because Henry could play with it nonstop for well over twenty minutes.

After finishing the dishes, John went to the den to sit on the couch so he could watch as Henry pounded the toy. John knew the moment the batteries died Henry would cry saying it broke. He would give Mycroft a few days reprieve from the dreaded toy before replacing the batteries so Henry would be thrilled when it was ‘fixed’. The toddler was quite odd, but, than again, he had a father for a genius and John had no idea who had been the surrogate.

John enjoyed watching Henry all day and there was really no downside to it. He wasn’t dating at the moment since his last boyfriend had been arrested for drug possession. He was currently single and wanted to keep it that way. After a string of losers he wanted to take some time and find himself. Since he was good with kids he applied to a nanny service. It matched families with nannies that would fit into the home. He had been placed right away and was perfect fit as it turned out. 

After a while Mycroft came back out of his office to refresh his tea. John had gone into the kitchen to get a snack ready for Henry. Henry usually ate bananas as he didn’t like any other fruit yet. John put the slices of banana in the small green plastic bowl. John noticed as Mycroft was refreshing his tea that he was making rather pointing glances up and down his body. Lately this attention wasn’t so unusual. 

Two months ago John noticed a distinct change in Mycroft’s and Greg’s attitude towards him. They had become close to John as he took care of their son, but this was more than their “friends” relationship. He had been living here for over a year so they were bound to get close. Though he never suspect that they see him as more than family.

Mycroft had started making passes at John. Not long after the first time Mycroft made a pass, Greg started to make his own move on John in the form of bad pickup lines. This annoyed John as he figured they were making jokes at his expense. Later John realized Greg just had no idea how to successfully pick up anyone as Mycroft was the one to approach Greg. This somehow endeared Greg to John more after he found out about his lack of charm.

John was always alone when these incidences happened. Henry hadn’t seen any of it or heard it. So, John let it go for now. It wasn't until he put all the pieces together from the difference incidences that John realized what was going on. His bosses were essentially trying to get in his pants. 

John hadn’t been sure what to think of it at first, but after a while he could understand why. John was young and attractive. He was physically fit from his rugby days. He wasn’t anything special beyond those physical attributes though in his eyes. He was just young which he assumed was the main attraction. Though it was getting a bit concerning. They were married and he wasn't about to start an affair with two married men. John had been taught better than that by his mother.

The nanny returned to the den with the food in hand. Henry stood up and put the toy down while looking towards John. He smiled before yelling, “Watch Octonauts.” 

“All right.”

“Nana!” Henry shrieked when he saw the snack John brought.

Henry waddled to the coffee table and rested against it. He grabbed a banana slice or two, shoving them in his mouth. John shook his head smiling. He turned on the telly and put it on Netflix so he could find the requested show. Henry stood in front of the telly but at a good distant as the theme played. The small child clapped as he tried to dance to the song.

John went down to the playroom nearby to find Henry’s Octonauts toy. It took some digging through the toy chest as it was buried at the bottom. He was just coming out after finding one of the gups (John pointed refused to search for the rest) when Mycroft stepped into the hallway locking his office.

“You heading out Mr. Holmes?” John asked, with a smile.

“Yes, I will be gone for a couple hours. And it’s Mycroft, John.” Mycroft said looking down John through half lidded eyes and all but purring John’s name.

John felt himself harden slightly at the sight of Mycroft’s sensual smile and the way his name rolled off Mycroft’s tongue. He desperately reined his desire to lick his lips and simply cleared his suddenly dry throat, “Yes, sir.”

John turned away from his temptation and started back towards the den. Mycroft fell in step with him as they made their way back. As John was turning to leave Mycroft, he swore he heard him mutter quite clearly, “You would look delicious working out shirtless with me on the treadmill.”

The blonde stopped and, as usual, he was speechless...not to mention flattered. Mycroft said goodbye to Henry before exiting the home.

John really need to talk to them about this. He couldn’t keep doing his job if they were going to come onto him at every available moment. Not that he didn't enjoy the flirting and passes. John was unfortunately enjoying the attention a little too much as it was starting to spill over into his daily affairs. He found himself thinking of the couple in extremely inappropriate ways and at very inopportune times. 

The sexual frustration that had been building up over the last year thanks to both the advances of the attractive men and his overactive imagination supplying endless fantasies featuring the tall government official and the strict officer of the law. It was making it hard for him to resist acting on his impulse to kiss one or both men. John didn’t want to cross that line and risk losing this job.

John took a deep breath to calm both his nerves and desire before he entered the den, handing the gup to Henry who looked up at John with a confused face, “John sick?”

“No, what makes you think that?” John questioned.

“You cheeks red.” Henry said pointing up.

John felt his face redden even more. He cleared his throat again to give him time to get his act together. “No, sweetie. I’m just a little hot. Not sick. Just hot.” ‘And extremely bothered’, he mentally added.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, R&R let us know what you think..

As the grandfather clock struck seven Mycroft entered the home. He could hear John upstairs with Henry giving him a bath. The toddler was refusing to be scrubbed. The only part of the bath Henry enjoyed was playing in the water. When it came to being cleaned he fought it which only made a huge mess in the bathroom. Mycroft went up the stairs and stepped in front of the open bathroom.

Henry was covered in blue on his face and hands causing Mycroft to smile, “I see we had an accident with the blueberries again.”

“Well, that’s what happens when he plays with them instead of eating them.” John groaned as his shirt was splashed with soapy water from Henry’s antics making it stick to his chest and abs in a wet mess and become rather see-through. Why he didn't change out of his white undershirt into something that would be less revealing when wet is beyond him. Mycroft, however, sucked in a hard breath as he noticed the shirt becoming more and more transparent the more Henry splashed.

Mycroft tried to maintain his composure as he saw John’s nipples pebble from the wet cold of his shirt and unconsciously licked his lips. It was one thing to flirt and see just how far he could take things before John blushed when they were alone. It was another thing to do so in front of his young son.

Gathering his composure, Mycroft watched as Henry looked at John with his big green eyes pleading and his bottom lip pouting. It was a failed attempt to stop the enviable. Henry knew how to manipulate to get his way, but being that John,like Mycroft, had learned to resist the toddler’s tactics to get out of what he didn’t like, Henry’s attempts only really worked on his dad Greg. 

John shook his head, “That isn’t going to get out of your bath.”

Henry then crossed his arms while glaring and yelling his frustration inaudibly which John knew meant he was going to stop fighting. 

Mycroft went to the master bedroom as John started to scrub Henry. He put his black umbrella by the door before removing his outer coat, laying it on the ottoman at the end of the king-size bed. He then proceeded to get comfortable by taking his suit jacket off and loosening his tie before removing it to join the suit jacket he hung in the closet. Deciding that comfort was what he needed after his day, he undid the top two buttons of his shirt and removed his socks. They tended to keep their home rather warm so Henry wouldn't catch cold after his nightly baths, but this usually caused Mycroft to shed his many layers as the night went on.

In the background Mycroft could hear Henry’s cries of objection to having to get out of the bath. It was a fruitless endeavor as John could always coax him out. After John got Henry ready for bed, Mycroft would read a story or two to him and put him to bed if he was home. He made it an effort to spend time with Henry just as much as his partner did. Greg’s schedule was unpredictable and made it hard on him missing out on many important moments. Even Mycroft missed out on a few, but he worked from home.

There was a light knock at the door followed by a small cry, “Fa-da! Elm!”

Mycroft opened the door looking down to see Henry sitting with a book in hand. He picked up his son, “You want to read Elmer? It’s been awhile since we have read this one.”

“He all color.” Henry said.

“Yes, he is. Say goodnight to John.”

The young man walked over taking Henry into his arms hugging the toddler. Henry’s arms were wrapped around John’s neck. “Ni ni.”

“Goodnight, champ.” John said, kissing Henry’s forehead.

His father took Henry back into his arms and headed into the nursery. John decide to head downstairs to make something to eat as he hadn’t made dinner for himself and still needed to prep Henry’s oatmeal for the morning. The forecast didn’t indicate it was going to rain tomorrow so they would be g.oing on their walk. 

Greg still wasn’t home and with it being close to eight thirty, it usually meant he had paperwork to finish or he stopped by the pub to unwind from the stress of work before heading home.

John found the oatmeal package and poured the contents into a bowl before getting the milk out. He had just started to mix it when the door opened. John knew it was Greg and that it had been a rough day as the door was slammed shut instead of the the quiet entrance he normally made. He was mumbling to himself. The closer he came to the kitchen John could hear him ranting about Sherlock and his willingness to tie and the man to a chair and gag him so he could have one bloody day without having to play referee and babysitter. The moment he walked in the kitchen he ceased his ranting. John looked over his shoulder at the entrance after placing the bowl in the microwave.

Greg stared blankly, slightly flushed at the sight of John’s white shirt plastered to his torso giving Greg a view that made all thoughts of Sherlock and work vanish from his mind, “I...uh...I didn’t think you’d be in the kitchen. I thought you would be upstairs with Henry.”

“Mr. H- Mycroft is getting him to bed tonight.” John said, starting the microwave. He turned back and paused when he noticed that Greg hadn’t moved or looked away from him. He glanced down and saw that he forgot to change out of his wet shirt in his haste to eat dinner. Clearing his throat, he quickly explained, “Henry was a bit enthusiastic in his bath tonight. But from your entrance it sounds like you had a long day.” 

Greg licked his lips before mentally shaking his head and nodded, “You could say that. Is Henry feeling better?”

John nodded, “He’s fine.”

“I better go see if he’s still up. Hate missing so much with this work schedule.” Greg said, heading upstairs.

The blonde watched as the detective headed up the steps, checking out his arse until he was out of sight. Despite the complaints about the long hours and field work, it did keep the man quite fit. The microwave beeped startling John and snapping him out of the trance he was in. He let out a sigh, why did he have to be attracted to them? Anyone who knew John knew he prefered older men. When it came to dating, John was particular about whom he dated. So, as a result, he didn't date as much as one would think for an attractive and fit man his age. He was fine with the lack of dates as he had would rather wait for someone understood the priorities in his life.

That priority was Henry. He loved the toddler like he was family. He was allowed to have a social life so long it didn’t interfere with Henry’s care. He maybe had one day off a month and that was if Mycroft took a day off. This was his choice as Mycroft and Greg were constantly asking if John wanted or needed any time to himself. He just never felt the need. Since John had started working for the couple they had went on one holiday. John, of course, had been given the week off and spent it with his family, but, though he enjoyed the time with his parents and sister, it had felt odd not needing to care for Henry. 

John finished preparing the oatmeal and placed it in the fridge before finding something to eat for himself. The chill of the fridge against the wet shirt gave John an idea for a little revenge for all the bad pickup lines and looks he’d been receiving from Greg. He stripped his shirt off and placed it on the counter before turning to open fridge.

He found the leftover take away he had gotten a few days ago. While he was placing his meal in a plate to warm up, Greg had come back downstairs walking into the kitchen before stopping at the sight before him. John was reaching up to take a glass out of the cabinet causing the muscles in his back to shift against the taut skin. Greg’s jaw fell open as he was mesmerized by the amount of tantalizing skin before him. John must have heard his heavy breathing as Greg fought for control over his desire for he looked coquettishly over his shoulder with a sensual smirk, “Oh...didn't hear you come down. Can I get you anything...sir? Something to help ‘relax’ you?”

Greg’s mind raced at the implications and felt himself begin to harden at the sight of John flirting and the sound of submission in his voice. He cleared his throat at the sudden dryness before stammering, “Yes...uh...I mean, no! I was just getting a beer before heading to the den.”

“Of course. Let me grab that for you.” John leaned forward to reach a bottle of beer in the back of the fridge, knowing giving Greg a perfect view of his arse. Greg silently groaned to himself at the sight of John topless and bent over in front of him, his hands itching to reach out and touch.

John straightened up and held out the bottle of beer, “Anything else I can help you with, sir”

Greg straightened at the title, seeing what John was doing. If the young pup thought he could tease him without any retaliation in return, he was in for a surprise. Grabbing the beer, Greg gave a low chuckle before winking, “Yeah. Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my arse? A damn little kid with wings shot me.”

“Oh God.” John said as he shook his head in exasperation.

“Close, but it’s Greg.” His grin getting wider at the ridiculousness his lines were taking.

“You done yet?” John grabbed his drying shirt and pulled it back on, much to Greg’s disappointment. 

“I don't know what you could possibly be referring to, John. But Henry’s still awake...barely.” Greg said. “How was he today?”

“Good. Today felt a bit off for him. He wanted to go for his walk.”

Greg chuckled, “He loves his walks. I imagine it was a bit off for you as well ? Especially after being up with him last night.”

John nodded, “Yea, just a bit.”

John knew since they were alone that Greg would keep using some cheesy, bad pickup lines before retiring into the den. But even with him anticipating them, Greg still managed to either surprise him by the level of ridiculousness in either cheesiness or plain, cringe-worthy stupidity of the line. Normally they were just cheesy and brought out a laugh or two from John. Every now and then there were a few bad ones that got on John’s nerves. But no matter the type, how the hell Greg thought any of those stupid lines would work John couldn't fathom. He was turned on by Greg, but not because of his use of pickup lines. John wondered if there was a reason behind those lines. There had to be.

Greg grinned, “I was feeling a little off today myself, but you ‘definitely’ turned me on.” He winked before taking his beer and heading towards the den.

The blonde held back from showing his distaste as Greg exited the kitchen and Mycroft could be heard coming down the steps. John groaned, rolling his eyes once Greg was out of sight. John wanted to confront them both about what they were doing, but he didn’t want to do it with Henry around. John couldn’t understand why they were trying to shag him. He couldn't handle it if all they were wanting was to use him for their amusement and then toss him aside. He wouldn't be able to keep working with them if that was the case.

Besides, their marriage was solid and John never witnessed a fight or disagreement that lead to one of them storming out of the house or even sleeping on the sofa. Than again, they were always working so they didn't use what time they had for perry arguments or such. Plus from what John heard at night after Henry was in bed, they had a very healthy sex life. The two could get rather loud in their room which only fueled quite a few of his fantasies and led him to daydream of the couple at inopportune times during his day. Surprisingly though Henry was never disturbed in his room down the hall.

John was considering teasing the couple by doing something that showed off just how flexible and toned he was for a nanny. He enjoyed relaxing with yoga each day while Henry napped, but he usually did it in his bedroom. Despite his confidence, John still like to have privacy and, with the size of his room, he was able to have that while not being hindered in his movements. He knew he would get their attention and perhaps get them past whatever stalemate they were in with their flirting. He just wasn't sure if it was the right decision.

John was quickly reaching the point that he would say yes if they asked him to join them in bed. Though he was still was hesitant and scared that if something happen, then he would have to leave if it didn’t work out. They didn’t seem the type to just use someone for a one off. Mycroft was a genius and could see read anyone like an open book. He would know if John wasn’t a compatible match, right? John’s stomach growled snapping him out of his thoughts.

John heated up some Thai that he had plated earlier and headed towards the dining room. The couple would want to be alone in the den as they normally did each night after Henry was asleep. 

John had just entered the dining room, putting his plate down, when his name was called. He walked over to the den where Mycroft was sitting next to Greg on the sofa. Greg’s hand was casually rubbing the back of Mycroft’s neck.

“You called, sir?” John said.

Mycroft smiled, “Greg’s parents are going to be taking Henry for the weekend. You will need to pack his bag as well as the instructions for Henry’s care.”

John nodded, “What time will they be here tomorrow?”

“Noon.” Greg answered, his eyes never leaving Mycroft’s face as he continued to rub his neck and play with his short hair.

“I will make sure to have his bag ready.” John paused, “Will that be all?”

Mycroft smirked, “Yes. I imagine you want to get to your dinner.”

“Yes, I will let you two enjoy your evening.” John said with a nod before turning to leave.

The couple watched as John left the den going back in the direction of the dining room. Greg’s hand ceased its caressing and instead entangled his hand within his partner’s to get his attention. Mycroft looked towards Greg who smiled with a knowing look.

“You called them, didn’t you?” Greg asked with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, they have been wanting to spend time with him now that they live closer.” Mycroft stated, “You have a holiday coming up soon. So we will get a whole week to spend with Henry after his weekend with your parents. This just fit our plans for the weekend concerning John.” 

Greg laughed snuggling close to his husband who wrapped his arm around him tenderly. The two had found themselves both attracted to John only a couple months after he had started to work for them. It was more than just a physical attraction as John had unknowingly pushed himself into their hearts with his devotion to Henry who had needed special care in the beginning due to his premature birth.

Greg had taken time off from work, but he only had so much sick leave available and the New Scotland Yard was suffering in his absence. Though he hated leaving, he needed the work at the time to clear his mind of the stress and worry regarding Henry’s poor health. But leaving their only son with a caregiver was a difficult process as they were looking for someone who would be willing to sacrifice time in order to give their son the attention and priority he needed.

John had been the tenth nanny they had met after signing up with the agency. He had been the best fit and already had experience in child care after working at a daycare while in secondary. He had been helping his sister out with her children during that time as well. Once things were better with Henry’s health, they began to notice how John affected them both. They hadn’t been looking for a nanny for the purpose of spicing up their love life. It just happened to be something they both noticed, discussed, and decided they wanted to try after getting to know John.

“You sure about this?” Greg asked, rubbing his thumb across his lover’s hand. “He may not take the bait.”

“He wants to.” Mycroft stated with confidence. “You hungry?”

“No. Long day. All I could do was worry about Henry. Then I had to deal with your obnoxious brother. I swear I just about punched him today after he insulted not only myself and the forensic team, but then had the audacity to be annoyed that the poor woman found murdered outside her home was inconveniencing him and his time because she didn't bother to wear shoes when she checked the post. Shoes! The poor woman is dead, her neighbors and husband are standing there as we identify the body, and he’s going on about her lack of shoes to make the case ‘interesting’.” Greg groaned, his beer still in hand as he gestured his annoyance. “I don’t know how you tolerate him.”

“I have no choice. At least according to Mummy.”

Greg sipped at the beer, “Well, at least we have something good to come home to after a day like today.”

Mycroft smiled, “Yes, we do. Well, two things.”

John chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Greg leaned forward to get a view of John’s arse causing Mycroft to chuckle at his blatant interest. At first Greg was annoyed that Mycroft hired a nanny as young as John. Young and so damn attractive. He had heard enough stories and seen cases with the nanny, knowingly or not, broke up the marriage. Of course, their marriage wasn’t like Greg’s first one. Though his ex-wife had no issues cheating on him, she found the idea of an open marriage repulsive and unacceptable. Apparently only she was the one able to be with anyone other than her husband.

In the beginning Mycroft and Greg had talked about the kind of relationship they both desired. They both agreed they were open to allowing a third person into their relationship, but they hadn’t found a suitable match until Mycroft and Greg spent time with John. After getting to know him, they realized he was a perfect fit into their life and what they were seeking in a third member of their relationship. It was also clear that John felt the same way. He had been trying to hide his feelings for months now, but it showed in his actions.

“You know, I have been waiting for him to do his yoga outside of his bedroom.” Greg said, “I am curious as to how flexible he is.”

Mycroft grinned, “Very from what I did get to see which unfortunately wasn’t much before he realized he left the door open and closed it.”

Greg was jealous over the fact that Mycroft had gotten to seen it even for a small bit. The urge to just take John was hard to suppress. 

“Your plan better work. It’s getting hard to control my urges. I almost took him this evening in the kitchen! He actually tried to come onto me when I got home. Took his wet shirt off and bent over in front of me while messing with the fridge all the while calling me sir in that way that makes me want to dominate his arse. I wanted to pin him to the counter and fuck him hard until he was screaming and coming from my cock alone.” Greg said rubbing his free hand over his face, “Bloody fucking hell, I have one hell of a hardon.”

“Well, maybe I should help you take care of that upstairs.” Mycroft said, leaning forward to kiss Greg’s jaw while his hand reaches down to palm the hard length straining against Greg’s trousers.

Greg grinned, “I hope Henry’s asleep.”

“He is a heavy sleeper, unlike our gorgeous nanny and I know he is still awake.”

“Then what say we give the man something to wet his appetite for this weekend.” Greg said as he stood up and held his hand out for Mycroft to take. Mycroft smirked and took his lover’s hand, “I couldn't have said it better myself.”

ooOoo

Upstairs John was just getting into bed when he hears the moans from the room next door. He covered his eyes with his hands and willed his mind to go to sleep before the sounds started to affect him.

‘Oh God, Myc! There! Fuck...just like that.’

John’s eyes widened at the voices coming through the wall. He’d heard them having sex before, but never this graphic or loud. His traitorous body was reacting before he could stop and within seconds he had a raging hardon that was pressing painfully against the confines of his pants.

‘Deeper Myc. Suck my cock like you mean it.’

John closed his eyes and desperately tried to will his arousal down, but the images Greg’s voice painted was making him lightheaded with desire.

‘That’s it. Right there. I’m so close. I’m gonna come down your fucking throat. Don't stop...keep go-Uhh!’

The sound of Greg’s release and the mental image created by his words made John’s back arch off the bed in a desperate attempt of his body to gain any friction to his cock while his mind forces his hands to stay pressed into his closed eyes. 

John hopes for them being done for the night were dashed when he heard Mycroft chuckle and, with a voice John never heard before, asked huskily as though his throat was raw from the fucking it just received, 'Care to return the favor, Inspector? Or should I take matters into my own hands?'

Oh God they were going to drive him mental with sexual frustration. John couldn't help but silently beg that Greg do anything and everything to Mycroft while still hoping they would call it a night.

‘The only thing you’ll be taking into your own hands is the headboard as I’m fucking you so hard you wake the neighbors.’

‘Is that a challenge?’

‘No, Myc...it’s a promise.’

John heard to more conversation as Mycroft groaned loudly through the wall. He heard the sound of a body hitting the mattress as the headboard banged against the wall. The sounds of pleasure escaping Mycroft’s lips echoes in John’s mind and went straight to his rock hard cock. He couldn't deny his arousal any longer.

Reaching down he yanked his pants down to his knees and kicked them off. Grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand, he poured an ample amount on his hand before wrapping it around his hardened length.

He moaned deep and loud before he could silence himself.

‘That’s it. I’m ready Greg. I need you inside me. Now. Please!’

John tugged his hand up and down his cock slowly to savor the sounds coming through the wall. Mycroft’s shout of agonized pleasure brought images of Greg pushing himself to the hilt into Mycroft as he threw his head back with his hands grasping Mycroft’s hips to keep him deep inside his lover. Mycroft’s hands grasped the headboard as he arched his back with the pleasure at being filled so completely.

‘Move Greg. Ah...yes...more!’

The quiet squeak of the headboard and gained volume, as did their moans, as the men grew frantic with their race towards release. John’s hand kept pace with the rocking of the mattress, imagining himself with them, sandwiched between the two men as one fucked him from behind and the other fucked his mouth. The thought made him groan so loud he was certain they could hear him.

‘Yes...that’s it. Let me hear you...don't hold back.’

John didn't know if that was for Mycroft or him, but he didn't care. All he needed was release and he needed it now.

He reached down and fondled his balls, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Without thinking he called out, “Please!” Later John would realize that the couple must have heard him from what was said next.

‘Come on. You know you want it. Touch yourself for me. Imagine my hand stroking your cock as I fuck your arse, baby.’

Greg’s voice demanding Mycroft (or so John thought at the time) touch himself almost took John over the edge. He reached between his legs and pushed one finger inside as his strokes to his cock became more frantic. A second finger joined the first and he pumped them in and out desperately wishing it was Greg or Mycroft having their way with him.

‘That’s it baby. Let me hear you. Don't hold back. Fuck! You’re so tight and hot, baby. I need you to come.’

Mycroft’s moans were increasingly getting louder and erratic as Greg’s voice was getting breathless the closer they got to their release. John was hovering on the edge of his orgasm. Mycroft shout of completion sent electric shocks of pleasure straight to his cock and with two more hard strokes and one last pump of his fingers into his arse, John fell over the edge.

“Oh God yes!!!” John shouted as he sprayed ropes of white cum onto his stomach and chest.

John heard Greg give a guttural moan signaling his release. As John came down from his orgasmic high, he thought of two things:

One, he was certain the couple not only heard his every moan and shout at coming, but he was positive they were purposely trying to include him in their sex if only verbally.

And two, he wanted them in any way possible which meant he was so very, 'very' screwed.


	3. Body Language (Yoga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the update. We hope you enjoy! R&R!

Henry played in the den with his singing and dancing puppy. John had his bag by the front door all packed and ready so all he had to do was wait for the grandparents to arrive. Greg’s parents were the only grandparents who were in Henry’s life on a daily basis. Once a week they met John at the park to spend time with Henry. Mycroft parent’s traveled, visiting at most three times a year. Mycroft didn’t seem to mind though he rather them visit less truth be told. John only knew that because he overheard a conversation once while preparing one of Henry’s meals.

“John! Bloop, no work!” Henry cried, holding up his toy dog.

John chuckled, the dog’s batteries had died for the second time this week. The batteries were either defective or Henry had played with Bloop, the toy dog, a lot this week. Though John didn’t recall it being pulled out as much so he was leaning towards defective batteries. John kneeled down next to Henry who was pouting, “John fix Bloop?”

John pulled Henry close, kissing his head, “I will have him fixed before you get back from your grandparents.”

Henry nodded, still pouting, “Ok.”

The toddler went over to the toy chest pulling out the small piano toy with the monkey on it. Henry sat on the floor pounding on the toy once again with no pattern. John sat on the couch and, as he waited for the grandparents to arrive, his thoughts drifted to this morning. 

John had woke up and immediately felt a wave of guilt, embarrassment, and nervousness at having to see the two men after the previous night. He crept downstairs to find that Greg had already left for work and Mycroft had left a note on the fridge letting him know that he would be in his study with important calls all day and to expect Greg’s parents at noon. John sighed in both exasperation at putting off the conversation they needed to have and in relief at the reprieve.

John shook himself out of his thoughts at the loud bang of Henry’s piano and glanced at his watch to see the time. Mycroft wanted to be alerted when Greg’s parents arrived. He wanted to be sure that they followed Henry’s routine as much as possible. Henry didn’t care either way so long he got his favourite foods and got to watch the telly. He just wanted to have fun, but Mycroft didn’t want him to differ too much from his schedule.

Greg kept telling him to not worry about it too much. Henry would learn structure as he got older, but Mycroft was insistent. The only part of the routine Henry enjoyed was the walks and the hour or so he got to watch the telly. It wasn’t uncommon for Greg to change up the routine if Mycroft wasn’t around on his days off. Though despite Mycroft’s displeasure that he didn’t try to hide from Greg, the two never seem to fight over it. 

John knew that Mycroft wanted the best for Henry, as did Greg, but the two couldn’t always agree on what that was. It was obvious the two had been raised completely different. Together, however, the two made a perfect pair complimenting each other. Mycroft made up for Greg’s lack of organization and Greg was much more carefree. Mycroft was OCD so he kept to a strict schedule unless he had to deal with Sherlock. He also made sure the maid kept the home clean to his rigorous standards and nothing was out of place, Henry’s toys being the exception. It was why they had made the room next to the study a play room. 

It was the only room in the entire home that was not organized. They kept a small amount of toys in the den in a toy chest for Henry’s entertainment though when they had guest over John took the toddler to the play room. 

John looked at the clock checking the time. They were running a bit late. The doorbell rang and Henry looked away from the toy, crying out, “Mimi! Papa!”

Henry yelled as John got up and headed to the door. At Henry’s indignant cry at being unable to catch up to John, the nanny returned to Henry who had his arms outstretched. John picked him up supporting the toddler with one arm against his right hip. He then proceeded to the door as the doorbell was rung for a second time. 

He opened the door and Henry squealed in John’s ear as he set eyes on his grandmother. She extended her arms out to her only grandson who all but threw himself into her arms. John let her take Henry as he told her about the book he had been read last night. This is where John was glad the toddler was a heavy sleeper. He didn’t want anyone knowing what happened last night. After Mycroft came out John exited the room, letting them have their privacy though he could still hear them.

“I was so glad when you called.” Ava smiled, “You are welcome to call any time if you need someone to watch him.”

Mycroft nodded, “I remember, I am sure we will be calling more often in the near future.”

“Greg needs to retire or take a desk job. I know he is overworking himself and don’t tell me he isn’t.” She said with a knowing look in her eyes. Henry was snuggled up to her content to be with his loving grandparents. “He needs to spend more time with this little angel.”

Mycroft smile was a bit strained at the implication that they weren't doing their best with their son, but he pushed the thought away as he was aware they meant well. Nodding to their observation, he replied, “He is taking holiday next week.”

“Finally! He needs the break and will get to relax. I told him to be a doctor but no he didn’t listen to his mum.” She looked down at Henry. “Where’s Booboo?”

“John packed him in Henry’s bag.” Mycroft said.

Henry cried out as he saw John leaving the den so his grandmother put him down. He toddled over to John who waited for him crouched down at the toddler’s level. Henry collapsed into John’s arms hugging him as best he could. John couldn't help the smile from showing at the love Henry showed even though he would only be gone for the weekend.

“Bye bye.” Henry said, patting John’s cheek.

“I will see you in two days, champ.” John said as he kissed the top of Henry’s head.

Henry kissed John’s cheek before heading back over to his grandparents who were talking with Mycroft. John headed up the stairs as Mycroft showed them out. John now had no responsibility for two days. He also had an opportunity to confront the couple about their flirting. John, however, was conflicted after last night’s verbal sexcapade but didn't know how to react. John didn't want to be used and thrown away, but at the same time he wanted to be with them. Moreover, he didn’t even know if Greg and Mycroft knew about the other making advances on John.

They had to, right? It had been going on for two months. As far as John knew the two had a solid marriage and told each other everything. Even if Greg hadn’t said anything Mycroft would have figured out as he observed everything. It was a risk coming onto Greg yesterday as there was no way Mycroft didn’t find out about it. If he did know he wasn’t saying anything. Besides, Mycroft had been making advances at John prior to Greg coming home. Both wanted the same thing obviously...John.

John had been taught morally it was wrong to be in a relationship with someone who is involved with another person. Though after a relationship with one of his ex-boyfriends he had changed his mind about that. It was different if the couple was married like Greg and Mycroft. His sister, who was married to a wonderful woman, Clara, had a third person in their relationship. A man, Alex, that was the father of both their boys and was a lieutenant in the Army. The relationship and all it’s quirks was working for them. So why not him? He deserved that same happiness and love. He just needed the courage to go after it.

John’s parents also knew about his sister’s triad relationship as they had figured it out at their eldest grandson’s first birthday. At first they weren’t sure how to take it, but seeing that the couple was happy they ultimately were accepting of their choice. John’s parents were pretty open-minded even if they didn’t agree with the choices their kids made.

Of course now John was considering getting involved with a married couple. John had not expected to be attracted to his employers and vice versa. Though if they insisted on playing the game John might as well do the same. He knew one way to do just that before saying something tonight.

Mycroft would be going back and forth to the kitchen to refresh his tea as was his daily schedule, so he would be in the perfect position to see John doing his yoga in the den. Now all he needed to do was find the yoga outfit that he refused to wear in public the ones that showed off his figure in a rather risqué fashion. It had been a gift from his sister as she is much more flamboyant and flashy with her outfits. He didn’t usually wear them as the yoga pants were tighter than the ones he was comfortable to wear, but John knew the pants would show off his arse throughout his yoga routine and his skin-tight tank would give them an eyeful of his muscular chest. His mission was to give both his employers hard ons that would drive them insane with lust. Teach them to fuck with him through the walls.

Downstairs Mycroft went back into his office and sat at his desk bringing up an e-mail. He sipped at his tea until it started to get low. He smiled to himself as he would have to make his way to the kitchen so he could get another cup. He hoped that John would consider doing his yoga outside of his bedroom since Henry wasn't here. 

Mycroft closed his eyes as he thought of John bending into the different yoga positions. John was very flexible, probably came from the years in gymnastics in his early teens, and it showed in his yoga moves. Mycroft had done a full background check on John before he had been officially hired. He wanted to know everything about John that he could find out to be sure that he wasn’t hiding anything. Apparently John had stretched himself thin in school with working while also participating in rugby at the same time. He was a bit of an overachiever. 

He ultimately quit rugby to help his sister out with her two kids. John knew where his priorities were at that time and it had been caring for his two nephews while his sister took care of her wife, John’s sister-in-law, as she underwent chemo to treat her breast cancer. The boys’ father was deployed overseas during that time and Harry needed the help as she spend most of her time with Clara at the hospital.

John wouldn’t say it in front of Greg, but John had been the first to see Henry take his first steps. Though he had somehow manage to get Henry to walk in front of Greg letting him believe those were his first steps. John knew better than to try and fool Mycroft. 

That week had been particularly hard on Greg as he had been coming home late all week. If he had heard that Henry took his first steps while he was at work it would have just made things worse for Greg and feelings of not being home enough. The fact he saw his son walk had brighten up his week. 

Greg had been beating at himself for not being there with his son and missing out on many things. There had been a time Greg believed that Henry didn’t know who he was. It had been due to the fact Henry called John da-da. So to let Greg know Henry knew who he was, John made a video with Henry pointing at Greg’s photo saying da-da while smiling. Henry knew who everyone was, but John had been the one who heard Henry’s first words and who Henry felt comfortable speaking to when company was around. He was the fun Uncle or big brother Henry didn't have in his life and John was fine with that title.

Mycroft pulled up a picture on his computer from nine months ago when Henry turned one. He had come home late after dealing with Sherlock regarding the trouble he caused at New Scotland Yard. Greg had come home with him as well since he was needed to help deal with Sherlock and his antics. When they came upstairs they found John’s bedroom door open. This alerted them initially that something was wrong as John always kept his bedroom door closed. 

Upon a quick search they realized John wasn’t in his room. Their curiosity morphed to concern as they walked down the hall to check on Henry. When they walked into the nursery, they had found John lying on the nursery floor asleep with a blanket wrapped around him while he cuddled up beside Henry’s crib. His hand slid between the crib bars and was resting on Henry’s head as he slept as though to give his young charge comfort as he slept.

That was the first time Henry had been sick and, though it was only a cold and cough, he fought the illness for a week. John didn't want Henry to wake up alone while he was more clingy than normal, so John slept on the floor with him in order to both comfort the toddler and make sure that Mycroft and Greg weren’t disturbed during the night with Henry’s crying. Of course John’s extra attention to Henry came at a price and he found himself sick with the same cold and horrible cough the following week. Mycroft, in an effort to both keep Henry from catching the germs again and to give John the rest he needed, took some time off work despite John’s protests that he didn't need the bedrest.

Since John’s arrival, he has been the one Henry spent his time with when Mycroft or Greg were either busy or at work. As a result, Henry bonded with John during that first year together. This caused a few issues of Henry being confused on who his parents were. Until Henry turned fourteen months old, he believed John to be one of his fathers. John was always quick to correct him, but Henry didn’t understand that John was only a caretaker. To him John gave him just as much love and attention as his two dads...something Mycroft and Greg were fine with Henry believing.

Mycroft shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced at another photo of his son and John that he had framed and placed on his desk next to his computer. It was one of his favourites for he had taken it while at the park with Henry and John. Both Greg and Mycroft agreed that they wanted John to remain a part of Henry’s life permanently, but were struggling a bit on how to make it a reality. Admittedly it would be an odd relationship to others if they knew, but for the couple it made perfect sense to have John become a partner in their relationship.

Mycroft glanced at his now empty teacup and decided he should refresh his tea before he started to make his calls. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles from sitting for so long and left his office walking down the hallway that also led to the den. As he entered the den, he looked up to see John in the midst of yoga. 

Mycroft stopped dead in his tracks as he watched John seamlessly move from one position to the next, each showcasing not only his flexibility and limberness, but gave him a view of John’s arse that caused his jaw to drop. After seeing John perform his yoga a few months back, Mycroft had researched the various positions in order to fuel his fantasies of the young nanny. He soon discovered that despite his research and vivid imagination, the real deal made all his daydreams seem dull and ordinary in comparison.

He watched as John did a full set of what he remembered being called Sun Salutations with his back to him. Seeing John raise his arms towards the ceiling causing his back muscles to shift and ripple through his extremely tight tank made Mycroft’s mouth water. John’s biceps glistened with the fine sheen of sweat that covered his body and all Mycroft could think of was how he wanted to taste the salt and skin that entranced him. 

Mycroft grabbed the doorframe to steady himself as John bent forward to Downward Dog, thrusting his arse in the air and giving Mycroft ideas that he didn't need to entertain at the moment. He licked his lips as he felt heat pool in his lower abdomen and felt himself harden at the sight of John’s arse being displayed in virtually painted on yoga pants. The young man was exceedingly toned and Mycroft couldn’t wait to see what other positions John was capable of bending his body to display.

Despite his growing erection and foggy mind, Mycroft knew John purposely dressed in these revealing clothes as he wasn’t comfortable wearing such immodest workout attire on a normal basis . He prefered his yoga pants and tank top loose so not to inhibit his movements.

John smirked to himself as he spread his legs slightly while bending his knees so he could pushed his arse a bit higher in the air in order to stretch himself further into the pose. He heard a quick intake of air and he was aware that Mycroft not only was getting a view of his arse in a prime position to be thrust into, but he felt his balls pressing against his pants and knew that Mycroft could see this as well. John quickly distracted himself with the rest of his plans in order to keep himself from getting physically excited. This was Mycroft’s punishment after all for all the touches and mind games.

Mycroft swallowed and reached down to adjust himself as he watched John step forward into a lunge before bending himself into a forward bend. Mycroft was in a daze at how John was able to bend his body in half with his head resting against his legs. His mind quickly went to how he would love to see him bent in half with his legs on Mycroft’s shoulders screaming out his pleasure as he thrusted deep into his arse. He quietly moaned to himself while fighting the urge to palm his now fully harden erection through his trousers.

Seeing John stand back up with his arms raised towards the ceilings Mycroft quickly went into the kitchen to calm his raging libido and collect himself. John smirked again as he heard Mycroft’s quick exit and did another set of Sun Salutations. He needed to up his game when Mycroft returned so he could make the older man dizzy with desire and the need to fuck him against a wall. John knew the latter wouldn't actually occur, but he could always hope and torture Mycroft with the mental images.

Mycroft grabbed his newly steeped cup of tea and braced himself as he walked back through the den. He about dropped his cup of Earl Grey as he walked into seeing John in a Full Straddle Forward Fold, his legs spread wide in a half split with his hand grasping the sides of his calf, back bent almost in half, and his face looking down at his mat. 

‘Dear God,’ Mycroft thought at he tightened his grip on the cup’s handle, ‘he’s going to be the death of me. Bloody fucking hell.’

John dropped his head down, eyes closed, bending his back further in half, and breathed deeply. Mycroft stood entranced in the sight before him as all his efforts to remain unaffected were for naught and he quickly began to tent his trousers. Licking his lips he swallowed his moan as he became once again fixated on John’s arse that was all but begging to be fucked.

John opened his eyes and looked directly into Mycroft’s widened eyes before smiling coyly and slowly wiggling his arse back and forth. Mycroft held his breath as he saw John look into his eyes and felt sweat begin to dampen his brow at the tantalizing sway of John’s hips beckoned his attention. He looked down at John’s face again to see him staring at his tented cock while biting his lower lip. He heard a quiet groan of appreciation as John’s tongue darted out to slowly lick his top lip.

‘Fucking hell’, Mycroft thought as his hand moved to press on his hard length in an effort to give relief to the pressure and frustration.

John slowly raised his back up into a standing position and brought his open legs back into Mountain Pose, standing tall with his arms by his side. 

‘Now for the grand finale’, John thought as his back was still to Mycroft. ‘Time to remind him just how flexible I can be for them.’

Mycroft thought he was in the clear and was about to take his leave when he saw John bend himself fully backward from his standing position into the Wheel Pose with his back doing a full arch above his yoga mat. All Mycroft could focus on was John’s muscles chest and arms holding himself up while his tight yoga pants did nothing to his half-hard cock on display for Mycroft’s attention. 

To make matters worse, John lifted one hand and, while staring directly into Mycroft’s eyes, ran it down from his neck onto his sweat soaked tank. Mycroft knew John was flexible from his years of yoga, but the added bonus of seeing just how strong he was took his breath away. John’s ability to not only hold himself up with one arm, but to not show any sign of struggling turned Mycroft on more than he knew was possible.

John’s wandering hand continued down his chest and gave his right nipple a quick pinch while he bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. Mycroft’s jaw dropped open and his now rock hard cock pressed painfully against the seam in his trousers as he watched John continue to stroke his chest before closing his eyes as his hand danced across his abs to brush his cock through his yoga pants.

The moan that escapes his lips as he gripped himself while he gazed into Mycroft’s eyes almost brought Mycroft to his knees. The teacup fell from his hands into the carpet as his grasped either side of the doorframe, his chest heaving with desire. 

John closed his eyes as he pressed his hand against prominent erection, causing him to groan and breathlessly moan out, “Fucking hell. Uhhh….” Opening his eyes he drew himself into the tips of his toes as he thrusted his pelvis into the air while slowly rubbing his cock.

“Mycroft….” John seductively groaned out as he moaned and looked at the straining cock that begged to fuck him.

Mycroft’s chest heaved with his desperate attempts to calm his need to dominate and take what was blatantly being presented to him. He found himself taking a step towards John with every intention of taking the cock into his mouth and then pounding into him as John begged him to go deeper and faster.

Realizing what he was doing, Mycroft quickly spin around and escaped to his office, his tea long forgotten. Once Mycroft was out of view, John moved out of the position and sat on his mat. God damn this pants were uncomfortable to begin with, but adding in the erection he was now suffering from made things worse. But it be worth it in the end...he hoped. 

One delicious revenge down...one more to go. The wait for Greg to get home would be long and slow, but bloodily hell he was looking forward to it. Mycroft would be holed up in his office until Greg came to get him. John knew Mycroft wouldn't be able to trust himself around him after his little display so he could wait in peace until Greg arrived. 

God he needed this all to work out because this revenge was tormenting him as well. He knew he wanted the two men, but seeing Mycroft lose his calm and collected demeanor made him wish he had just gave in and fucked him on the floor. Greg could join in when he arrived home.

‘No, John reminded himself, I will not be a quick fuck. My plan will work. I just need to stick to it. God I need this to work. Why can’t it be eight o’clock already?’ John thought.

As it got close to eight Greg pulled up to the manor glad to be home after a long day at work. At least today he didn’t have to deal with Sherlock and his genius yet childish antics towards his team. He still need a beer after dealing with Anderson’s tomfoolery though he would rather have John sandwiched between Mycroft and himself. After what happened in the kitchen he desperately needed to dominate John and show him who was in charge. John was all but begging to be fucked by them. If Mycroft plan didn’t work than he would be implementing his own plans next week. John would say yes to them one way or another...there was no uncertainty in his mind. He was about be home with the young nanny all week, wanting nothing more to shag John senseless and have him be at the mercy of him and his husband.

The detective got out of his car, walked up to the front door, and stepped inside where he had a perfect view of the den. As he closed the door he noticed John in the middle of the room on a yoga mat with his back to him. He then realized that the outfit he was wearing was skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Like Mycroft, Greg knew that John prefered his clothes to be loose. Realizing that John was purposely doing his yoga workout where he knew Greg would walk in on him, he decided to enjoy the scene before him before heading up to find his husband.

‘So the student thinks he can become the teacher, does he?’ Greg thought to himself while smirking. ‘I like to see him try.’

Quickly and quietly taking off his overcoat Greg leaned against the wall to enjoy the sight of John’s firm arse unaware that John had noticed his arrival. He was too busy taking in the view before him.

John was young and fit, his toned chest flaunted through his sweat-soaked tank as he leaned forward, bending his body in half while holding onto his legs. His head rest against his lower thighs as he displayed his arse for the detective. Greg felt himself begin to harden at the realization that Mycroft wasn’t exaggerating about John’s flexibility. 

‘Holy shit,’ Greg thought as he swallowed his moan as John spread his legs a bit and move his hands to his lower back to deepen the stretch. Those hands didn't stay still for long as John began to massage his arse cheeks while gently spreading them apart. It must have felt good to John as Greg could hear him quietly groaning to himself.

Greg reached down to adjust his now hardened length and cursed himself for not taking John against the kitchen counter when he had the chance...plans be damned. All Greg wanted to do was dominate the blonde as he watched his husband get sucked off and he stroked John to completion while being balls deep in his arse. He held back from moaning out loud at the mental image before focusing on John again. The last thing he wanted to do was get John’s attention...though Greg suspect that he already knew he was being watched.

John had to have known what he was doing as there was no way this was a coincidence that John was in the midst of his yoga outside his room when Greg got home. John had no idea what he was asking for with this teasing display. It took everything for Greg to not just march over and pin John to the floor, ripping those painted-on pants off and find out just how tight his arse was. He wanted to feel himself encased in John’s tight, hot channel while begging Greg to fuck him harder, deeper, faster.

Pulling himself out of his erotic daydream, he saw that John was in Warrior position...an altogether non-erotic pose except for the fact that John’s cock was straining against the front of his pants and Greg could see the beginnings of a damp spot that had nothing to do with sweat. Forcibly swallowing down any groan that would escape his lips, Greg began to palm his erection through the front of his trousers.

‘Fucking hell,’ Greg groaned in his head, ‘How the fuck am I supposed to ignore this when he’s gagging for it.’

Greg absently wondered if Mycroft received the same show, it wouldn’t surprise him with the house being empty.. John was picking the perfect positions to tease any man who desired him. You wouldn’t do any of this in front of a toddler who was impressionable. Greg only knew about them because before he had started to date Mycroft he pratice yoga. Though clearly not as well as John did by the looks of how limber and strong he was. All Greg could visualize was tossing John’s legs over his shoulders, bending him in half, and having his way with him as he watched Mycroft fuck John’s mouth.

John moved from Warrior into a plank position before lowering himself into Cobra, pressing his cock into the yoga mat while stretching his spine, his eyes closed. Greg noticed small thrusts of John’s hips as he rubbed his cock against his yoga mat, his head falling forward as a small moan escapes his lips. Greg’s brow broke out in a sweat as he realized that John was getting off doing yoga in front of him.

As if knowing that Greg was quickly reaching a breaking point, John raised his arse high in the air into his favorite position, and one that caused Mycroft to drool...Downward Dog. With his legs and back making a perfect triangle and his arse at cock level for Greg, it was all Greg could do not to cum in his pants. All he wanted was to fall to his knees and lick a stripe up from John’s balls to his puckered entrance, wetting it for his fingers to fuck him until John was a writhing mess.

But to Greg’s horror, and secret pleasure, the show was not over. John brought his knees toward to rest on his elbows and he lifted his legs off the mat and balanced himself on his hands. Greg recognized the position as the Crane pose only because he fantasized about taking John in this position. To have his arse in air and dependent on Greg for support and total pleasure as his hands would be occupied...made the dominate side of Greg howl with need and power. His cock strained painfully against the seam of his trousers, begging for relief, for friction, for John’s wet mouth. Greg closed his eyes as he gripped himself through his trousers and squeezed the base of his cock. He desperately didn't want to cum in his pants like a teenager.

Upon opening his eyes he saw John had moved into a shoulder stand. All Greg could focus on was the definition of John’s chest and abs against his now transparent tank. He wanted to lick the sweat off as he sucked John’s nipples and tongue fucked his navel making John squirm in anticipation. He could see a trail of sparse hair descending from his navel down into his waistband. Then his eyes centered on the cock that was prominently displayed and straining against the confines of the fabric. John was so hard that Greg could see every detail of the endowed specimen in front of him.

His mouth watered at the sight. That is until he looked down to see John’s eyes staring into his. A seductive smirk appeared on John’s face as his bit his lower lip before dragging his tongue along the bite mark. John’s eyes lowered to Greg’s tented trousers and, upon seeing the visibly straining erection pressing painfully against its confines, groaned loudly for Greg to hear.

Breathlessly John moaned in appreciation, “Fuck me.”

Greg’s control snapped and he stalked forward to yank John up before slamming his lips to his and reaching down to grip John’s clothed cock in his hand. The groans from both men were loud and neither one cared that Mycroft could probably hear them. Greg forced John’s mouth open with his tongue and proceeded to map out the wet cavern with such aggressive need that John was dizzy. He thrust his erection into Greg’s hand before he came to his senses and attempted to push Greg away, but only succeeded in moving their lips inches apart.

Heavy breaths came from both men as John put his hand on Greg’s chest to keep him from claiming his lips once more.

“No. Not here. Not like this. I want you. Fucking hell I want you. But not like this. I need to have Mycroft here. Upstairs. Now.” John’s eyes looked glassy with desire and need as Greg grabbed his hand and races up the stairs as quickly as he could drag John behind him.

Without knocking, Greg barged into Mycroft’s study to find his husband sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. At hearing the door slam against the wall, Mycroft looked up to see his husband’s face flushed with sexual desire and John’s eyes dilated with arousal. Greg noticed his own husband had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow that he only got when he was turned on and the accompanied flush of his cheeks proved his suspicions.

“I see you were treated to John’s rather enjoyable show as well. I do hope you saved some for me. I’ve been dealing with an unpleasant side effect since I escaped earlier to wait here for you,” Mycroft stood and rounded the desk so both John and Greg’s eyes focused on the equally hard length that they were both displaying.

Greg smiled while pulling John against him, “I have no doubt he can fulfill both our needs and desires. Now to just remove these unnecessary, though extremely appreciated, clothes.”

Mycroft stepped forward to help divest John of his clothes when John put a hand on both men’s chests before saying, “Wait! We need to talk.”


	4. All I want is Everything

John’s heart was racing as he stepped away from the couple afraid what he would do if he didn't put some space between him and the objects of his desire. He needed to temporarily suppress his sexual yearnings but after a taste of what he wanted and being so close to having his fantasies come to fruition, it was a hard task. He forgot what he planned to discuss with the two flustered and aroused men in front of him. He hadn't expected Greg to snap as he did not for Mycroft to be waiting to pounce on him the moment he entered the study.

Greg sat in a brown leather chair near the door, keeping a distant to resist the temptation John was unintentional presenting just being near him. Though maintaining that willpower was quite a challenge when your son’s nanny was a young and tempting wet dream personified that made your mouth water. Even Mycroft was having difficulties maintaining his composure which spoke volumes considering he had never been out of control of his actions except when Greg and him had been apart for a long period of time.

Greg assumed John had doubts regarding their intentions. He was a confident young man, but at the moment he seemed nervous and jittery. Having to get through this conversation was more nerve racking than John anticipated as he was scared they wanted a one-off or a fuck buddy to spice up their sex lives when boredom struck and, if that was the case, John didn't think he would be able to make it out of the house and his job with his dignity intact. He needed commitment on some level in order for this to move forward. He took a deep breath willing his heart rate to slow and his anxiety to lessen as he sat on the armrest of the couch between Greg’s chair and Mycroft’s stance by his desk.

“Before this gets too far...I need to know that you're not using me as a way to spice up your love life -which I honestly doubt needs it.” John started, “I’m not one to be used and thrown away. I also don’t want Henry to get hurt. Despite my feelings and desires towards you two, I will not compromise my integrity or confuse Henry.”

“We understand your need to question our intentions and applaud your foresight. But your worry is for naught. The thought of having you for just one night and only one night is intolerable. One night would only whet our appetites. We also would never allow our son be hurt by our actions.” Mycroft started before smirking at John, “We have an extremely satisfactory and healthy life sex...as I’m sure you heard last night.”

John nodded, his suspicions confirmed that they had done it on purpose, which only embarrassed John more. Though he had to admit it was one the most satisfying wanks he experienced in a long time.

“So, am I correct to assume you want something more permanent?” John asked, a pink blush staining his cheeks. Mycroft nodded, “Yes, John. We want you to be a partner in our relationship. An ‘equal’ partner. We wouldn’t have flirted or made the advances as we did otherwise. After all, we do have Henry to consider and having him lose a surrogate father to him due to careless flirting would be unacceptable.”

“So, you two knew about the other making sexual advances?” John questioned even though he knew the answer. Greg nodded, “Yes. After awhile we both realized that we cared for you as more than simply our nanny.”

John smiled at the implication of Greg’s words as he had not been aware he had gotten their attention long before two months ago. Mycroft knew the reasoning for John’s hesitation, “John, it’s understandable you have some doubts and concerns for Henry. I know you're open to the idea of an open relationship. You were raised around one.”

“My family is quite unconventional to some...obviously not for you. Thing is how do I know I am not being played? And what are your parameters regarding ‘‘open’’? Will it be an one-on-one relationship of me with each of you separately or will it be a triad-type relationship? If I have to choose one of you...I can’t. I won't.” John was firm on that issue. He wanted both men equally and would not be the cause for a rift in their marriage.

Greg smiled and was inwardly ecstatic with John’s refusal to only be with one of them. “No, John, you wouldn't have to chose between us. We have been looking for someone that would fit into our relationship for awhile. And after Henry was conceived, we couldn’t just pick anybody.” Greg said, “You fit perfectly. You love Henry as much as we do. He assumed from the beginning that you were one of his fathers. As for the type of involvement, we want you to be an equal member of our marriage. We want fidelity, commitment, trust, and, eventually, love. We may not be able to legally marry you as we are already married, but you would be just as important to us and would be seen as our husband when you felt ready.”

John was shocked. Literally speechless with his jaw open. He blinked and shook his head slightly before he quietly said, “Until two months ago I didn’t think you saw me as anything more than the nanny. I mean, I knew you appreciate what I do, but to hear you say you would consider having me be one of Henry’s dads and be a permanent part of your lives...it’s more than I thought possible. Are you sure it’s not just a passing fancy?” John hated the insecurity lacing in his voice, but he needed to check that they were absolutely sure in their offer.

“Yes, John. The attraction we have is more than just physical. We wouldn't offer this to you unless we had no doubts. But we knew you would be hesitant to consider this kind of relationship so we decided to give you some hints. The flirting was to see how receptive you would be to both of us. We couldn't have you be interested in one and not the other.”

“Did he have to use such cheesy and bad pickup lines?” John asked Mycroft while pointing to Greg, “Those were just annoying.” Mycroft chuckled, looking slightly over at his husband. “Yes, I’m sure. I told him you wouldn’t fall for it.” Greg glared at his partner knowing what the man was thinking without saying it outloud. The detective hadn’t yet learned not to try and prove his husband wrong. He lost too many bets that way. John looked between them unable to hold back from laughing a bit. 

Mycroft looked back at John, “We will take this as slow as you want. If you feel uncomfortable for any reason or need time to adjust say the word and we will stop.”

John didn’t have many insecurities about being in a triad relationship. His concern was mostly for Henry and how he would be affected by it. He saw what happen to his nephew and it had taken awhile to make him understand that his parents were in a relationship together. He didn’t want Henry to find out by walking on John with Mycroft or Greg kissing them.

“There is one other thing. What do you plan on telling Henry when he gets old enough to understand? You can’t keep it from him. It will only harm and confuse him. I have seen what happens when that’s done.” John started, before continuing, “The last thing you want is him walking in on me with one of you two doing something a nanny shouldn’t be doing with one of his parents.”

“When the time comes it will be explain to him. We are all going to do what’s best for Henry.” Mycroft assured John, secretly pleased that his main concerns were of Henry and his needs. “You make it sound like I already agreed to be a part of the relationship.” John stated.

Greg looked at John, his brow raised, “Isn’t that what you all but admitted when you put on that little show for us downstairs?”

“That was revenge for having to endure the constant bad pickup lines and the unbelievable tease of hearing you two fuck through the wall...which I know you two did on purpose,” John stated with a pointed glare at the two men.

“You both deserved every tortured minute of seeing just how bloody flexible I am and knowing you couldn't touch me without ruining your plan. Though I didn’t quite expect the end result.” John paused, smirking at the two men, “Still, it was nice to see you two with tented trousers, eye-fucking me while fantasizing what it would be like to see me do those moves pressed between you two. Plus that was one hell of a kiss.” A pointed gaze at Greg.

 

The detective looked away blushing while Mycroft looked him, a smile playing at his lips. Greg groaned, “In my defense...you almost did the same thing, Myc. So, don’t give me that look.” Mycroft rolled his eyes at his husband’s pouting. “‘Almost’ is not the same as acting on said impulses. I at least expected you to have more control than that.” Mycroft grumbled.

John looked between them smiling. He was starting to suspect that having Greg’s parents taking Henry for two days was part of the plan. John wouldn’t put it past them to use this mini-vacation for Henry to their benefit and John hadn’t wanted to attempt to talk to the couple with Henry in the home in case things went south. Though it was turning out to be better than he had hoped for and since they had good intentions he wasn’t about to say no.

He also knew he wasn’t leaving this room until he made sure these two men knew just how flexible he really was and how good sex with a yogi could be. He had dreamt of them since they fucked with his mind the other night. Now all he could think about was having one of them balls deep in his arse while he sucked the other off. He wanted his arse to be sore tomorrow and he wanted each step he took to remind him that he had two utterly sexy and gorgeous men in his arse. He wanted his voice to be hoarse with screaming too much pleasure. 

John looked towards Mycroft and saw the sizeable bulge pressing against his zipper. Turning his head he saw Greg shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the telltale sign that the erection that had begun to lessen during their talk come back full force at the intensity of his perusals of the two men. His mouth watered at the sight. Only two pairs of trousers separated him from the two hard cocks begging for his mouth and arse. John smiled at the thought.

Mycroft looked back at John, “I take it I already know your answer.” John’s smile widened as the action of him standing released the two men from their restrained positions. Within seconds they were both pressed against John, each attacking the side of his neck with desperate open-mouthed kisses. John’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder as his hand reached up to grasp the back of Mycroft’s neck. A moan escaped his lips as the men sucked marks of ownership on him, one under his right ear and one on the left side of his neck.

The sensations of them licking on his sensitive neck made John buck his hips forward into Mycroft’s and feel the hardened length press against his. “Oh fuck me,” he whispered at the feel of the pleasured friction jolted up his spine.

Greg breathlessly chuckled, “That’s the idea, love. Now,” he grasped John’s hand in his, “let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.” Mycroft hummed his agreement and took John’s free hand in his as they made their way towards their bedroom. John’s breathing hitched at the sight of the King-sized bed in front of him causing Mycroft to press his chest into John’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Care to give us a personal demonstration of your yoga abilities, love? Greg and I would be most delighted to see what you’ve been hiding from us.” John turned around, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s neck, “I would much rather be pinned to the bed with your cock in my mouth if that's alright with you.”

Before Mycroft could form a response, John attacked Mycroft with a kiss that quickly became heated and intense. Mycroft pried open John’s lips with his and explored John’s mouth with his tongue. He tasted of tea, mint, and something that was uniquely John. It was addicting and he couldn't get enough.

Greg watched as his husband’s hands trailed down John’s back, skimming over firm arse cheeks before massaging them causing them to grind their erections together. Twin groans of pleasure echoed in the room as the two men licked and massaged one another's tongues while savoring the friction that their small thrusts caused.

Greg moved to stand behind John, letting his erection press into the crease of John’s arse that was barely covered by the thin yoga material. John pulled away from the kiss, pressing back to feel more of the tantalizing cock against him, “Oh God, Greg!” as said man took control, reaching down, and pulling John’s shirt over his head while Mycroft leaned down and licked the nipple that enticed him.

“Bloody hell! I need you both. Please,” John begged the two. Immediately he was pushed backwards, falling onto the bed with a bounce. Greg grasped John’s tight yoga pants and yanked them down. Gasps escaped the husbands as they were entranced with the sight of a very naked John lying before them. In his effort to further tease the men, John purposely “forgot” to wear anything underneath his yoga attire. His cock was hard and glistening with precome as it leaked onto his stomach, jumping and twitching at the heated stares coming from both men. As John waited for his lovers to come back to the moment, he reached down and grasped his cock.

“I guess I’ll start by myself,” he said, letting his thumb swipe the swollen head over and over. Pleasure coursed through his body and he gasped. He let his other hand wander down to fondle both his balls and the sensitive perineum behind them.

“Uhhh...Mycroft...Greg...so good,” he cried as his hand began to speed up his strokes, “Mmmm. Yes! Yes...uhhh.” John’s exclamation shook both men from their trances as they yanked their shirts over their heads before falling on either side of John. 

Needing to take control back, Greg grabbed the hands that were fondling and stroking and pinned them above John’s head. Leaning over the man, Greg bent down letting his husky voice taunt, “You, my dear little tease, will pay for that bit of taunting.” He bit John’s lower lip, sucking the sting away when John jumped and moaned.

Greg stepped back from the bed and unbuttoned his trousers, letting the material fall to pool at his feet. Stepping out of his trousers he came to stand behind Mycroft, who had joined him. Reaching around he unzipped his husband's trousers and pulled out the hard cock that pressed against the seams. Slowly stroking the shaft before ending with a twist of his wrist on the engorged head, Greg pumped his hand while using his free hand to push the trousers off so both men were naked and available for John’s viewing. Mycroft gasped at Greg’s firm caresses.

John’s jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of two muscled and hard bodies that not only wanted him, but would soon be filling him. Seeing Greg stroke his husband’s impressive length made him harden further and shiver with envy. He wanted to touch the warm, hard length and bring the man to orgasm.

Greg stopped his strokes and motioned for Mycroft to kneel at John’s hips as he straddled John’s chest. “John, you have an issue with showing respect to authority. I have half a mind to handcuff you to the bed,” John’s eyes widened in excitement at the thought, “but we'll save that for next time. Instead….open.”

The commanding tone of Greg’s voice caught John off guard and he shivered at the steel in which Greg spoke to him. Without hesitating, John opened his mouth. His eyes traveled down Greg’s body until they rested on the cock before him. It was long, thick, and heavy. It made his arse clench at the hope of having that huge dick fill him and his mouth began to water as he desperately wanted it on his tongue. Greg braced himself on his hands before he fed himself into John’s waiting mouth.

Greg groaned at the feel of John’s tongue lapping at his precome before massaging the sensitive vein along the underside of his shaft. He thrusted, gently at first, as John hollows his cheeks as he sucked.

“Holy fuck, John...yes….YES! Suck me like that. Your mouth is so hot...so wet...I want to come down your throat. Have you taste me and drink my come down.” Greg’s eyes closed as his thrusting grew harder and faster. “Uhh! So good...you feel so good.”

John shouted around the cock in his mouth as Mycroft spread his cheeks and ran his tongue along his puckered entrance. Lapping and licking at the sensitive flesh, Mycroft speared his tongue and breached the muscle. John cried out in ecstasy as pleasure assaulted his body. Spreading his legs wider, he pushed down onto Mycroft’s face, wordlessly begging for more.

Mycroft added a finger alongside his tongue to stretch the hole for their enjoyment. One finger became two and he sucked around the scissoring digits, both lubricating and distracting John from any discomfort. Mycroft soon lifted his head as he added a third that was drenched in lubrication and, as John pressed down on his fingers fucking himself while sucking on Greg's cock, Mycroft spread the slick lubricant into John's entrance. Mycroft ran a hand up Greg’s back, their signal to move into position.

Greg eased himself out of John’s mouth with a wet pop and Mycroft removed his fingers from John’s stretched and lubed arsehole. Feeling empty and needy, John groaned and wiggled his arse to tempt either man back to fuck him.

“On your hands and knees,” Greg ordered. John sprang to obey as Mycroft knelt in front of him, his cock bobbing and glistening with his desire. Though he wasn't as big as Greg, John wanted the impressive dick in his mouth. He needed to know how it tasted. But before he could lean forward to take it, Greg grabbed his hips and positioned his lubricated erection at John’s slick entrance. Feeling the blunt head press against him, he whimpered and pressed back seeking the hot flesh that would stretch him and fill him.

“Is this what you’ve been fantasizing about John? Me filling you, fucking your tight arse while Myc fucks your willing and eager mouth? Did you pleasure yourself to that image? Did you come at the thought of me flooding your insides with my come while you drink Myc’s down?” John flushed in need at the images Greg’s words invoked and nodded his head frantically.

“Tell us, John...tell us before Mycroft fucks your mouth,” Greg said as he breached John’s arse with his swollen and leaking cock. He kept his thrusts shallow as John threw his head back, groaning loudly at the feeling of being filled.

“I want you to fuck my arse Greg! Uhh! More...yes! I want to feel you fill me so I can’t move tomorrow. I want Mycroft to fuck my mouth and make me hoarse. I want to taste him, suck him, lick him, and drink him. Please….please! Give it all to me. Stop teasing me!” John cried out in both pleasure and frustration.

“As you wish, our dear John,” Mycroft said as he gripped John’s jaw, opening his mouth wide as he thrust his cock into John’s waiting mouth. As John hollowed his cheeks once more and sucked the hard length as it bobbed in and out of his mouth, he moaned in satisfaction. Mycroft added his groan as the hum vibrated through his cock and sent heat and lust pooling into his stomach.

Greg smiled at the sight of his husband thrusting into John’s mouth while his hands ran through John’s hair. Greg stilled his hips briefly before angling himself and thrusting sharply into John, assaulting John’s prostate repeatedly. John screamed around the cock in his mouth at the intense pleasure surging up his spine while the thrusting shoved Mycroft’s cock deeper into John’s mouth and down his throat.

“More Greg...he wants more,” Mycroft said to his husband. They grinned as Greg redoubled his thrusting, hitting John’s bundle of nerves expertly with each plunge into John’s tight channel.

“Oh God John...you’re so unbelievably tight...so hot...so good. Seeing you...suck on Myc...while I pound...into your tight arse...is so fucking hot. Uhh!” Greg reached around and grasped John’s erect and leaking cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

John moaned and sucked harder on Mycroft’s cock, causing the man to become erratic and grip John’s head and jaw. Mycroft hoarsely exclaimed, “Almost, John. Almost…..uhhhhhh!”

John swallowed the bitter release as it flooded his mouth, determined not to lose a single drop. He continue to suck and milk the last of Mycroft’s come from his softening cock. Mycroft drew back and John moaned his pleasure with his suddenly free mouth.

“Ahh Greg! Fuck...more...harder. Yes! There...THERE!” His balls drew up as Greg hit his prostate with a harsh and deep thrust, his strokes bringing him close to completion.

“Yes...yes...YES...Greg! Greg...I’m...I’m…” John shouted as his release took hold of his body and he came in thick spurts across the duvet as his channel clenched repeatedly around Greg’s cock. The tightness and the sound of John’s release was too much for Greg as he groaned as he came. flooding John’s insides with hot come.

As they came down from their highs, Greg pulled out of John and watched as a trickle of his come leaked out of John’s arse. He pressed his finger to the puckered and red entrance and pushed it back in, causing John to moan in both pleasure and soreness.

Falling down behind John, Greg pulled him to his chest. Mycroft pressed into John’s chest and both men wrapped their arms around their young lover. Placing chaste kisses on John’s jaw and temples, the two men stared in wonder at what they just did...what their relationship just morphed into. They couldn't ask for a better partner and their rather exceptional bout of intimacy proved they were right in wanting John to join them.

“Thank you,” John whispered before falling asleep wrapped in the arms of his two older lovers.


	5. Love Me Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-writer deserves most the credit. ;)

Mycroft entered the bedroom as quietly as possible in hopes of finding John still asleep in the bed. He wasn't disappointed as he gazed at John as he slept on his stomach in their - now - shared bed. Mycroft soaked in the view of his lover’s muscled and tantalizing back as his eyes slowly drifted down to the beginning of a firm buttock with those two dimples on the small of his back that made Mycroft want to lick and taste. It took all of his control not to pull the sheet down a few inches from where it was covering John’s arse so he could see those two taut cheeks in their full and perfect glory. Shaking his head as he realized he had stepped beside the bed and his hand was stretching out towards the sheet, he composed himself. 

The couple had been careful not to wake him when they got up earlier. Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed as John started to stir, shifting and slightly stretching his back so that the sheet slid further down until it draped John’s upper thighs, leaving his arse uncovered for Mycroft’s perusal. Placing a hand gently on his young lover’s shoulder, Mycroft rubbed John’s shoulder slowly waking the young man fully as his hand groped for whatever was on his shoulder. Upon feeling Mycroft soft hand caressing his skin, John turned on his side, smiling as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The blonde moaned as he stretched his sore muscles while lying on his back, asking with a voice a bit hoarse, “What time is it?”

“Eight. We didn’t want to wake you.” Mycroft told him with a small smile and a heated look at the sight of his nude lover, “Breakfast is waiting for you.” John smiled as he ran his hands over his chest and abs, unashamed of his naked body being visibly devoured by Mycroft, “I need a shower first.” Mycroft cleared his throat as he as he stood up and straightened his clothes while adjusting the tightening in his trousers John’s naked form had caused.

John sat up, his body stiff from last night’s activities. It had been nearly two years since he had gone without physical contact as John refused to engage in sex of any kind without the mutual commitment of a relationship. His muscles were pleasantly sore from their workout and John imagined what it would be like to have another threesome with his talented lovers. Their night together was vastly better than his first sexual experience, and this time not only was it with two men who definitely knew how to make his knees weak - cliche as it sounded - with pleasure, but it was with two men he truly cared for and could see loving. It was no longer just sex he imagined between them, but a relationship giving him everything he desired and needed. Then to have them willingly give him the gift of having Henry, a child who already loved him back as much as John loved him, to think of him as a parent was more than he could have dreamed. Everything finally felt complete in John’s life.

“I have to return to my office and the paperwork I left unfinished yesterday. Alas, the British government will not give me rest no matter how much I desire.” Mycroft stood up and unwillingly vacated the room as John rose out of bed, grabbing his discarded clothes and heading to his room and into private washroom. After dropping his yoga clothes in his hamper he started the shower and thought back to the previous night. He couldn't help but smile as he realized he was officially a part of a relationship that actually had a real future unlike his previous two. Any sex he had experienced before had been hot, but it didn't even begin to compare to last night and John didn’t use any of his yoga skills. One of these nights he needed to show them just how good he could be in bed. He wanted to be sure the couple knew how lucky they were to have such a young lover for their enjoyment.

Once the water was at the desired temperature John stepped into the shower, standing under the streaming water. The warm water ran down his toned chest, curled around his chiseled hip, and coursed down his muscles thighs, soothing his aching body. He imagine Mycroft opening the glass shower door as he slid in behind him, planting tender kisses along his neck while his chest was pressed to John’s back as his hands slid down his chest and abs, teasing his sides with feather light caresses while circling his nipples until they peaked from the stimulation. Touching and teasing as they slid down...slowly down...until reaching his hardened length. Stroking with an ever so gentle pressure, teasing the velvet hard member with every passing caress that ended with a tantalizing twist of the wrist while sucking on his neck to mark and claim him. John groaned at the mental images playing in his mind, his breath becoming heavier and erratic. The thought of Mycroft’s soft hands against his skin quickly and rapidly brought John cock to life, the blood throbbing in his groin as he fought to keep the groan from escaping his throat. His thoughts drifted to what it would feel like if Greg climbed into the shower to join their sexual exploration of one another’s bodies. The image of Greg standing in front of him, his hands merging with Mycroft’s as they teased and pumped his cock, fondled his balls, and stroked his sensitive inner thighs only made him harder and his breathing laboured. The couple had affect on him no other had or ever would have, he craved more of their touch. He needed the fire of their intensity, the burning of their desires, and the heat of their essence in him. He needed to burn with the knowledge that he was theirs and theirs alone. He wanted them to claim him, desired them to crave him, and desperately needed them to use him to their enjoyment. He longed to feel them both inside him as they stretched his entrance, preparing him to be filled with both their cocks at once. The feeling of both their hard lengths alternating as they slide in and out, pressing constantly on his sweet spot till his vision went white with pleasure.

John leaned against the shower wall wrapping his hand around his now fully erect cock. He groaned as his fantasy morphed yet again. He slowly started pumping his hard and leaking cock, closing his eyes as he imagined Mycroft behind him, his fingers inside his tight hole...pumping in and out as he fucked him with his fingers and eliciting heated moans. He imagined Greg on his knees in front of him, sucking on his hard cock. His tongue swirling around the swollen head as his hands fondled his balls making him moan uncontrollably. John moaned as he thrust his straining cock in his hand imagining it was Greg’s hot, wet mouth. Using his free hand, he massaged his balls, pulling gently and rubbing the sensitive area behind them as he let his head fall back against the shower wall. He bit his lower lip to hold back the moan his thoughts brought to the surface as he felt himself near his climax.

Stroking himself faster and harder, John braced himself against the shower wall as his thighs shook from his impending orgasm. Needing an extra push, he reached behind him with his free hand and circled his tight entrance, letting the sensations of his awakened nerves pleasure him. Allowing both the water to lubricate his motions as well as his mind to substitute his finger with the image of Mycroft’s, John slid one of his fingers past the tight muscles while his hand pumped his heated length. Unable to hold back any longer, his climax hit him hard and fast causing him to groan his completion into the small, echoing room.

“Ahhh….Myc! Fuck! Yes! Uhh...uhh...yes!” John loudly groaned out as his release shot onto the glass shower door. Coming down from his orgasm, John let the water wash away the evidence of his climax as he wondered if he even remembered to close his bedroom door.

oOOo

Mycroft wandered from his home office towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea in the hopes that it would calm his raging libido. The thought of John getting ready for the day should not make him feel like a randy teenager. Yet the knowledge that John would be in the shower at this moment...naked with hands gliding over his soap-slicked body...gave him images he shouldn't be entertaining with the amount of work needed to be accomplished.

Alas, his feet had a mind of their own as he found himself passing John’s bedroom door. John’s open bedroom door. John’s open bedroom door with a view of the washroom door that wasn't shut completely. He paused as he listened to the sound of running water falling from the shower head. Deciding he couldn't stand here - highly inappropriate to eavesdrop and all - he turned to head towards the kitchen when a groan filled the air.

Turning suddenly towards the washroom again, Mycroft held his breath. ‘Did he just imagine John’s deep voice moaning in pleasure’, he wondered. Another groan filtered out from the washroom, increasingly more erotic than before. Mycroft clenched his fists and closed his eyes to keep his feet planted where they stood. Another moan, deep with pleasured longing, ripped Mycroft from his spot as he took two jerky steps inside John’s room, his heart racing at the thought that John was pleasuring himself and only one door stood between him and that sight. 

He felt himself harden at that image, yet before he could make a move towards or away from the washroom, he heard John give such a pleasure-filled groan of completion that he felt his breath rush out of him as the words finally penetrated his foggy mind.

‘Ahhh….Myc! Fuck! Yes! Uhh...uhh...yes!’

Mycroft found himself staring dazedly ahead as he realized John had been imagining him in those final moments. A small smirk spread on his face as he turned to exit the room and head back to his office.

He had plans now. 

oOOo

John made his way downstairs after getting dressed, pausing as he passed the den that started so much last night before heading into the kitchen. Grabbing his cup, he poured water for his tea and placed his favourite morning tea bag in the hot water to steep. John than left it on the counter looking towards the dining room to see his breakfast. He wondered hesitantly if Mycroft made it. He wasn’t even sure if the man could do anything domestic like that besides hiring someone to do those things for him. Greg was the cook between the two of them, but even if John was honest there, he normally brought home take away if John wasn't able to make dinner. John was an excellent cook. So naturally once Mycroft realized this talent, it became part of duties to make dinner for the family. Not that John minded in the least. He enjoyed it.

Today was going to be a long, boring, and tedious day without Henry home. It was a shame Greg’s holiday didn’t start today, because it be a good day to spend in bed with one or both of his lovers. He rather enjoyed the thought of being their plaything for the day.

As John ate his breakfast he wondered if they would always be a triad together in bed or if they would have time alone as couples. He honestly hoped they would be able to have times to be alone with each other. They hadn’t discussed much last night past what their intentions were so John was a bit uncertain on what all the ground rules would entail. He thought back to the comment Greg made with using his handcuffs and shifted in his chair as the thought made John harden slightly. Everything about the two men seemed to turn him on now.

oOOo

Mycroft strolled out of his office and paused as he heard a noise coming from his room. Glancing inside the doorway, he found John on the bed reclined against the headboard, reading his Kindle though clearly bored with it. Mycroft knocked on the door causing John to look up before tossing his tablet onto the mattress beside him. Mycroft cleared his throat, “I need to leave for a few days. My presence is required elsewhere despite my reluctance to go and leave you and Greg during this holiday.”

“Am I allowed to know where you are going?” John asked with a smirk, “Or is that classified?”

“Sorry love, but I am unable to give further details and, unfortunately, I can’t have anyone else deal with this situation. You will need to make sure Greg keeps Henry on schedule if I am not back prior to his return. I know how he likes to “change it up” as he calls it, but it makes it difficult on Henry when Greg has to return to work.” Mycroft groaned.

“I will do my best. He is quite stubborn.” 

“You have more power than you know, John. You are no longer just a nanny. Not that you ever were simply a nanny...you’ve always been more than that title.”

John grinned, cutting Mycroft’s rambling off, “I know, Myc. But you do realize you just gave me permission to have all the fun I can with keeping Greg in line.” Mycroft chuckled at John’s excitement. He really hated to leave, but duty called.

“I already informed Greg and he says he’s bringing take away home.” Mycroft said with distaste. “I do not fathom how you two can eat that monstrosity with as much relish as you do.”

“It’s the same reason you like those nasty shakes.” John murmured, “Besides, we don’t have to watch our figure like you think you do. I don’t understand why you feel you need to drink those health shakes. You're still quite attractive and can easily make me want to rip your suit off to see the gorgeous body underneath.”

Mycroft smiled, flattered by the sincere compliment. He was a bit self conscious about how he looked even if it was just a few extra pounds. He knew he wasn't overweight and he was healthy in his exercise and eating habits. Despite his outward unaffected appearance, the verbal jabs that Sherlock liked to hit him with every time they were near one another struck at his confidence. He would never admit that confession out loud, but Greg saw through his walls and knew Mycroft held himself to a higher standard if only to keep the “fatty” comments from ever becoming a reality. Though beside this fear, he knew he never had to worry about how he looked with John and Greg. 

Mycroft sat down beside John, who had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “I will be checking in on you two each day…” John chuckled at the silent promise of making sure they behaved. 

“Before you leave can I ask you something first?” John asked. Mycroft nodded and waited as John continued, “I was just curious...are we only going to have sex together or am I allowed to sleep with you both individually? I mean, I’m fine if you and Greg wanted some alone time seeing that you two are married and all--”

“John,” Mycroft interrupted John, “Greg and I may be married, yes, but you are just as important as either one of us in this relationship. Your needs are our needs.” He reached over to run the back of his finger down John’s jaw relishing the heated look of desire that filled John’s eyes at the touch.

“Greg and I discussed this very question prior to last night, love, and we were both agreed that the very thought of having you to ourselves was an idea we couldn't let slip through our fingers.” He let his fingers slide up to run through John’s hair, causing the man to close his eyes in bliss and moan at the touch.

“So yes, love, if you so desire, you can have either of us to yourself at any given time or place. All you need is to say the word.” Mycroft promised as his hand came to caress his lover’s cheek. John opened his eye and gazed at the man who, at the moment, was giving him all of his desires and dreams on a silver platter. Mycroft’s breath caught at the look of pure want and need directed at him. How could this man disarm me with a single look, Mycroft thought right before he caught a whimper that threatened to escape at the sight of John’s tempting tongue wet his delicious lips. His self control hung by a thread...and John held all the power.

“Please…here…’now’,” John seductively whispered. The three words penetrated Mycroft’s mind, his pupils dilating with lust and need, and his heart start racing. He grabbed John’s arms and pulled him onto his lap, crushing his lips onto his lover’s, reveling in the moan that John emitted. Hands roamed both bodies, grasping shirts and only pausing long enough to yank them over their heads before their lips found one another once more. Never had Mycroft been thankful he wasn't in one of his daily business suits than this moment. Their skin seared with the heat of each other’s contact and they grew drunk on the pleasure.

Mycroft lifted John effortlessly and let him fall gently on his back with him cradled in John’s open thighs. They paused in their kiss to gaze at one another, their breaths panting from anticipation, as Mycroft asked, “Are you sure, love? We did have a rather rough, though very satisfying, night last night. I don't want to hurt you.”

“I’m more than fine, Myc. I ‘need’ you. I can’t explain it other than that…I need you in me…’now’.” John reassured his lover as he nipped his jaw, silently begging him to hurry. Mycroft leaned down and licked a stripe along the side of John’s neck before catching his earlobe in his teeth and biting down hard enough to cause John to groan in pleasured pain.

“Oh fuck! Don't stop,” Mycroft huskily chuckled into John’s ear at his plea. “But John, if I don't stop then you won't be able to feel me thrusting inside you over and over again until you scream my name as you come.” John moaned at the image in his mind.

Reaching down, Mycroft unbuckled John’s belt before divesting him of his trousers. Seeing the erection tenting his trousers, John smirked up at his older lover, “Still think you need to drink those nasty shakes? My cock says otherwise.” 

“Oh we’re going to be cheeky now are we? We’ll see about that, love. You just wait.” John’s pants quickly joined his trousers on the floor before Mycroft stood and removed his trousers and pants. Swallowing from his suddenly watering mouth, John looked up at his lover, waiting for the man to give him what he needed.

“It’s time you paid for all those yoga moves, love. I want to bend you in half as I thrust into your arse and make you come from the feel of my cock alone.”

John smirked, knowing he wanted everything Mycroft just promised him, “Don't keep me waiting then, Myc, or else I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Like you did this morning in the shower while calling my name as you came?” Mycroft leaned to whisper in John’s ear. The realization that Mycroft heard every delicious sound he made that morning causing John to flush, not from embarrassment, but from the deep timber of Mycroft’s voice sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine. “Though I’d relish a repeat performance with me as your audience, I’m afraid that will have to wait for another time. Though I look forward to it.” John moaned as his cock jumped and leaked precome, a glistening pool beginning to form on his stomach from his arousal.

Reaching over to take the bottle of lube that was still on the nightstand from the previous night’s activities, Mycroft poured a generous amount into his hand while leaning down to run his tongue over John’s abs, moaning at the taste of John’s precome as it coated his tongue. John panted and writhed on the bed, his hips thrusting in the air desperately seeking relief from the hard pressure and need that Mycroft’s seduction caused.

“Please...please Myc...more,” John panted heavily.

“Patience, love. I have you,” Mycroft said as his breath ghosted over John’s flushed and sensitive skin, aroused to the point of pain from Mycroft’s attentions. Trailing his slick hand down, he teased John’s crack until he finally circled his entrance, lightly pressing into the tight muscle forcing a pleasured groan to rip from John’s throat.

“More! Oh God yes, more!” John cried as he pushed back onto his lover’s finger until he succeeded in having that teasing finger breach his hole. The groan that escaped John was the most erotic sound Mycroft could ever hear and he longed to hear it again. Quickly adding a second finger to his first, he pumped and stretched John before twisting his hand and searched for the spot that would I send sparks up John’s spine.

“Ahhhh! There, Myc! Right there! Oh please more…again...anything,” John pleaded as his back arched and his hips fucked Mycroft’s fingers without shame. Opening his eyes, John gazed into his lover’s eyes and begged, “Please, Myc. I need you. ‘Now’.” Lining himself up with John’s loosened and slick hole, Mycroft drove his heavy and hard cock into John’s pliant body in a single thrust.

Both men groaned at the sensation, one from pleasure and one from the feeling of being clenched in such a tight, hot channel. Leaning forward so their foreheads touched, they breathed as one as they waited for John to adjust to the immensely full feeling. Nodding his head, John shifted his hips in a silent plea for Mycroft to move.

“You ready?” Mycroft questioned as he looked for any sign of pain in his lover’s face and eyes. In answer, John pulled Mycroft’s lips to his and kissed him deeply and hungrily.

“Are ‘you’ ready?” John countered when they separated. Chuckling, Mycroft smirked saying, “More than. Let’s see about making you scream, shall we,” as he pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips and slamming back into John’s arse causing the man to throw his head back in ecstasy. Their rhythm picked up until they were moving as one, John’s legs around Mycroft’s waist meeting him thrust for thrust, his sweet spot of nerves being pummeled with every other stroke into his hot channel.

Needing more, Mycroft pulled out and pushed John’s legs until they were over his shoulders, lifting his arse high in the air. He plunged back into John’s hole, feeling the muscles suck him back into his tight heat. John groaned loudly at the new angle that pushed his lover’s thick cock repeatedly over his prostate, sending white hot stabs of pleasure shooting up his spine. His rock hard erection swelled even more as it leaked copious amounts of precome over his stomach.

Mycroft fell forward until his face was above his young love’s, bending John all but in half so his legs were almost behind his head. This made him inadvertently clench his entrance making Mycroft groan with the sensation. Knowing he wouldn't last long with this new position and the erotic sounds coming from John, he reached and grasped John’s leaking and hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck! Oh God yes! I’m so close Myc. Please love...harder. Oh!” John’s face screwed up in anguished ecstasy as the pleasure became too much with Mycroft pounding into his battered and overstimulated prostate. With a last stroke of his hand, John came hard, screaming Mycroft’s name as he shot his release over his chest in endless spurts. The tight rhythmic clenching of his channel wrung an earth-shattering orgasm and deep groan from Mycroft as he felt his come pour into John’s velvet passage. Giving small thrusts to milk his climax, he felt himself come down from his truly remarkable orgasm and gazed down at his equally remarkable lover.

Letting John’s legs fall off his shoulders, Mycroft felt himself slip out of John, gaining a whimper of loss from the young man.

Panting from the exertion, Mycroft laid down by his lover and pulled him into his arms, relishing the feeling of John being in his arms. “You are amazing, love. Truly amazing. ‘That’ was beyond anything I could have possibly imagined.”

John chuckled as he turned his head to look back at the older, sexy man, “Think that can hold you until you return from your trip?” Mycroft openly laughed loud and deep, “Oh John! How did I deserve you? I shall endeavor to hurry home if you are waiting with Greg for me.”

John smiled and basked in the embrace until Mycroft had to reluctantly leave the bed to change and grab his packed suitcase. John wrapped one of his lover’s dressing gowns around his chilled body as he watched from the upstairs window as Mycroft stepped up to a black car, turning to send one last loving gaze to John before climbing in the back of the vehicle and headed towards his flight. 

oOOo

John was bored. Bored enough that he was voluntarily reorganizing and re-cleaning Henry’s playroom…again. It was pointless as it would be a mess the moment Henry played in there when he returned, but he had nothing else to do. He needed to get out of the house. ‘But what to do? Where to go?’ he wondered. His body was pleasantly sore from this morning’s spontaneous round of sex with Mycroft. Oh how part of him wished Greg could have been there to see how amazing it felt, but he was more satisfied that he had that intense memory with only Mycroft.

John smiled to himself. A surprise visit to see Greg would be the perfect outing to fill his early afternoon. Greg always did say he would love for John to have lunch with him if he was ever in the area. Standing up and dusting off his hands, John walked to grab his jacket and keys from the hook by the door before leaving. Climbing in the silver Audi A4 that was for his use when he needed a car with Henry, John began his drive towards the New Scotland Yard where Greg worked. As he sat back, enjoying the music from the radio and the light traffic, he contemplated all the possible ways he could tease and seduce Greg while waiting for them to have lunch. Perhaps if he was lucky he would be able to make Greg squirm a little bit at work. Just a teaser to whet Greg’s appetite for their evening alone tonight.

Yes...John smiled at the thought of having a bit more than just lunch with Greg. Things were definitely not going to be boring anymore.


	6. Sweet Revenge

John pulled up in front of the New Scotland Yard, seeing Greg’s car a few parking spaces down. He got out, locking the car before entering the building and going through security. He headed up to the floor taking the lift, not wanting to walk the stairs as he used his muscles quite thoroughly in the last two days. The yoga alone would have left him sore as he did it twice in one day. It was worth the soreness in the end as he had achieved what he wanted in the end. His arse, as a result, was taking a pounding -- literally. It was just the start and he still had tonight alone with Greg. 

When the lift dinged its arrival, John smiled as the doors opened, stepping out to the floor looking around. A light-skinned woman with wavy black hair stopped in front of him, “May I help you?”

“I’m looking for Inspector Lestrade.” John said, glancing around.

“This way, follow me. I will show you to his office.” She said and turn to walk briskly towards a row of offices in the back.

John followed behind the woman to a office with glass walls, Lestrade was at his desk filling out paperwork. He looked up when there was a knock at his door. He blinked surprised to see John.

“John?” Greg looked momentarily confused as John’s presence.

“He came to see you.” The lady announced as she opened the door.

“Thank you, Sergeant Donovan.” Greg said, the sergeant nodded at the unspoken dismissal before leaving. “Close the door.”

John stepped inside, closing it, “I thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to go out to lunch.”

“That sounds terrific actually! You’ll have to wait a bit though. I need to finish up this paperwork.” Greg told him, slightly apologetic with a smile.

“That isn’t a problem, Greg. I can wait.” John reassures his lover.

“If you had come sooner you would have gotten to see Henry. My parents came by briefly, Henry was getting a bit homesick.” Greg said. “He has been asking for you the entire time. He’s also refuses to eat his oatmeal.”

John smiled, “They are probably forgetting something.”

“How about you wait in one of those chairs over there, I have something I need to do before I can leave.”

John smirked, “I will do that.” Turning to walk across the room, he swayed his hips slightly as he knew Greg would be watching him. He thought he could hear a sharp intake of breath from Greg, but it may have been his imagination. Sitting down, he spread his legs slightly as he recline a bit in the chair. He watched as he saw Greg return to his paperwork and remained silent for a few minutes before enacting his plan to tease his lover.

Placing his hand on the side of his neck, John tilted his head to the side as he massaged a spot and have a quietly, breathy moan with closed eyes, biting his bottom lip. He waited three seconds before opening his eyes to find Greg staring with dilated pupils at him, his pen poised midair. John continue to rub his neck as his moans became slowly louder and deeper. He noticed Greg’s hand begin to shake and his eyes become glassy with desire. Looking directly into Greg’s eyes, John ran his tongue along his upper lip before giving him a look of perfect seduction that caused Greg to drop his pen and grip the arms of his chair.

Suddenly a knock sounded in the sexually tension filled office, causing Greg to jump before shouting for whoever was at the door to come in. Donovan and Anderson came in, paperwork in hand, and asking questions that meant nothing to John. Instead, he decided to up his game, and trailed his hand down his chest. Noticing Greg’s eyes follow his hand, he gave his nipple a slight pinch and let his eyes close, mouth fall open, and his hips thrust slightly.

Greg was entranced by the sight of his John teasing himself in full view of everyone in the office, though neither officers speaking to Greg were aware of any improper actions taking place behind them. He was too focused on John’s hand as it trailed lower to the bulge he noticed was pushing on John’s jeans to hear anything that was being said to him. Licking his lips, he looked up from the hand to see John staring right into his eyes as his chest quietly heaved with his arousal and need. Greg’s cock was rock hard at the sight of his lover discreetly pleasuring himself in public, in front of him when he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His hands shook with repressed need to reach and grab John.

“Inspector Lestrade, sir…sir?”

Greg snapped out of his aroused, distracted state, having no idea what the two officers in front of him needed. “I’m sorry, what did you need?” He asked, determined to pay John back for teasing and turning him on in front of his subordinates.

“We want you to control Sherlock! He’s getting out of control again,” Anderson whined.

Nodding his head to get them out of his office, “Sure. Sure. I’ll talk to him. If that’s it, you can take your leave.”

Hearing the door close, Greg turned to see John look at him with innocent eyes and a wicked smile.

“Find that amusing, did you?” Greg asked with a smirk, his cock still straining against his trousers.

John’s smile deepened, “Oh yes.”

“Just you wait until tonight, John. Oh...just you wait. Let's go to lunch.” Greg stood up and adjusted himself before walking around his desk and gesturing for John to lead the way out with the hidden agenda of staring at his lover’s arse.

They walked to the Italian place nearby, going in and seating at a booth. Greg’s face still flushed from the teasing his gorgeous young lover had given him minutes prior. He needed to show John who was in charge when he got home. After they looked over their menus, the waitress came over, taking their order. 

John smiled across the table at Greg as the waitress returned with their drinks and bread. Taking a piece of the warm breadstick, John ate it with closed lips and a moan of appreciation. Greg’s erection sprang back full force at the sound. Opening his eyes, John licked his lips of all crumbs before saying, “You had something you wanted to say, Greg?”

Greg ran his hand through his hair, “What are you doing to me, John? You make me feel young and alive. I’d take you on top of this table right now if I could. You wouldn't ever need to tease me to get my attention. Not that I don't truly enjoy it. Dear God, did I enjoy that display enormously! But know this, John. You will pay for this. Tonight. You are mine and I will own you in every possible way.”

John shivered in anticipation and desperate longing, “Yes, sir. I look forward to your revenge.”

Greg chuckled and they sat back as their plates were placed in front of them. 

oOOo

John smiled as he open the fridge, grabbing one of his waters, and looking at the dessert he made for tonight. John wondered if he be able to walk normal tomorrow morning after tonight. John could handle more than the couple thought. He just never felt the need to let anyone see this side of him. Though, after a while, John would want a proper date since they had skipped the first steps taken in a traditional relationship. This relationship was far from traditional and John like the idea of it.

John snapped out of this thoughts when he heard the door open and closed rather forcefully. He sat waiting at the table, still drinking his tea. He saw Greg enter the kitchen, going straight to the fridge after putting the bag of take away on the counter. 

“Another long day?” John questioned.

Greg turned startled, “Do not do that again! You scared me!”

John chuckled, “Sorry, I am quiet like that. What happened?”

“Let’s just say Mycroft’s arrogant brother is bored and, when he is bored, there is no telling what he will do.” Greg explained, “He came to Scotland Yard looking for a case and, instead, all but announced I shagged my son’s nanny in front of Anderson and Donovan. Needless to say, I will not live that one down. I did not want people at my work knowing that much of my homelife. I’m not ashamed, but I do like to keep some things private.” 

He joined John at the table, putting the bag of food between them, “I got Chinese. I assume you like that.”

“Yes, my sister lived off of it while I lived with her.” John told him, “She had no time to cook.”

“Let me guess, that was when you learned to cook.” Greg stated.

John nodded, “My mum wanted the boys to have healthier food than just take away. Clara needed it too, but Harry works as a full time nurse. Besides she can’t cook if she tried. Wonderful parent and nurse, but can’t do anything around the house.”

“It’s hard to believe you're nineteen. Most young men your age are out partying. A commitment-free life.”

“Yes, well, I won't be nineteen for long. You know my birthday next month, right?” John questioned.

Greg smirked, “Next month, huh?”

John looked at him, “You're going to plan something now, aren’t you?” Greg looked at him mischievously, saying, “Maybe...but you will never know.”

“So, long it doesn’t involve a party. My parents will be covering that” John told him as he pulled the food out, “They always have one and this year my mother is going to be out of her mind.”

“Why? It’s not like you are turning eighteen or something.”

“The moment she sees me, somehow, some way she will know I am dating you and Mycroft. I’m her baby, her miracle child. So she’s made it her job to know everything.” John started, “And I have a history of dating older men, usually just Uni students, but still, it freaked my mum out. She doesn’t want me to get hurt.”

“So, the moment she finds out you're in a triad relationship with two men twice your age, she probably won’t take it well.” John nodded and Greg smiled, “Got it. Can’t blame her. Anyone would want to get down your pants, especially if they saw you in that yoga outfit.”

John chuckled, “You see why she worries.”

“What parent doesn’t? It’s natural. I’m sure by now you get it.” Greg said, “After all, you have been caring for kids for over four years now.”

“I do, but my mum can go overboard.”

John started to eat the vegetable lo mein, wrapping his lips around each noodle before sucking them into his mouth and using his tongue to lick his lips clean. Greg watched as John’s mouth sucked and licked with every bite taken. Picking up an egg roll, Greg stared transfixed as his lover’s lips opened for the roll to slide in before he bit into the delicious item. Greg’s mind went into overdrive and imagined John’s lips wrapped around his cock and sucking until his lost his mind.

He shook his head and concentrated on his meal. grabbing his drink, he sipped at his beer. It still felt strange to be in this new stage of their relationship, but he glad for the change. Greg never thought the third person would be their hired help. The fit was perfect, absolutely what they needed, and he wouldn't change it. 

As they finished their meals, John stood up to bring their dishes to the sink while telling Greg to go wait in the living room and he would bring the dessert. Greg went to the living room and settled on the floor by the unlit fireplace. He was relaxing on the plush rug when John walked in carrying a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. Greg smiled at the sight of one of his favourite desserts.

Sitting down beside Greg and placing the plate on the ground between them, John grabbed a strawberry and closed his lips around it, moaning at the taste of sudden sweetness on his tongue. Greg’s hand stopped mid-reach for a piece of fruit and soaked in the sensual vision in front of him. John’s tongue darted out to lick the traces of chocolate that lingered on his lip, savoring the red juice as it clinged to his lower lip.

All the sexual tension and lust building up throughout the day flared up in Greg as his eyes darkened with passion and heated with desire. He swept forward, pushing John to the rug and slanting his lips over the younger man’s, thrust in his tongue into his lover’s waiting mouth and mapping the contours with slow and expert care. John moaned at the feel and wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck, pulling him closer. Hard cocks rubbed against one another as they cursed the clothing inhibiting their actions.

Both men pulled away to yank their shirts off and groaning at the feel of their hot skin brushing and pressing against one another. Pressing their foreheads together, John whispered, “More,” spurring Greg to reach down and tug his belt off and yank his trousers and pants down his thighs before kicking them completely off. His cock stood erect and weeping, needing to be touched. John’s hand reached to grasp it, but Greg smacked his hand away as he undid John’s jeans.

“Not this time, love. You teased the fuck out of me today and I’m already on the brink.”

John smirked at his teasing victory as he lifted his hips to allow Greg to slide his jeans and pants down his legs, his cock springing from its confines and resting on his abdomen, precome leaking freely at the heated gaze coming from his older lover. Greg let his hand slide up John’s leg before placing his hands on the inner side of John’s knees and forcing him to open wide for his viewing.

“Please say you have lube somewhere, John. If not, we better hope my saliva is enough lubrication.”

John pointed to the mantle above the fireplace, “I put a bottle there when I got home from lunch after your remarks at lunch.” His breaths came in pants as Greg circled his entrance with his finger before stopping to to grab the bottle.

Returning to John, Greg poured some lube onto his fingers and returned to teasing John’s entrance. Slipping a finger into the hole, Greg pumped it in and out before adding a second finger and begin to stretch John’s tight entrance. Moaning at the feeling, John began to push back slightly on the fingers teasing him. 

After using three fingers to stretch and lube his lover, Greg turned John over while using the remaining lube on his hand to slick his cock. Pulling John onto his knees and spreading them until he could slide between his lover’s legs, Greg positioned his cock at John’s entrance before saying, “Ride me, love. Ride me hard, fast, and like you mean it. I want you to still feel me tomorrow with every step you take.”

John moaned and slowly sat on Greg’s straining cock, inch by excruciating inch until he was fully seated and his lover was throbbing inside him. Greg licked and sucked on John’s neck as his right hand teased his nipples and his left hand rubbed soothingly on John’s hip. After letting his body adjust, John lifted himself until all that was in him was the tip of Greg’s cock. He paused, circled his hips around Greg’s swollen head, forcing a groan from the man, before slamming down and setting a rhythm that was fast, brutal, and so bloody fantastic that both men were lost in sensations.

Feeling his release nearing, Greg reached around and began stroking John’s cock to the rhythm of their thrusts.

“Oh God! Fuck, Greg! Don't stop!” John moaned while throwing his head back to lean against Greg’s shoulder, his hands reaching back to clasp the back of Greg’s neck and run his fingers through the short hair.

“Fuck, John. You're so tight. So bloody tight around me. I can’t...I can’t….ahhhh!” Greg cried out his release as he poured his come into John, the hot release triggering John to come hard over his stomach and Greg’s hand. Riding out the spasms of their climaxes, the two men leaned against one another, gentle kisses being exchanged as they caught their breath.

“That was well worth the wait,” Greg said, smiling, “I thoroughly approve of any teasing you have in mind if it leads to this outcome.”

John laughed as they separated, cleaned themselves, and crawled into bed. Greg pulled John close into his arms and kissed his temple, “I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to this upcoming week with you, Myc, and myself spending every available moment in bed.”

John smiled as he closed his eyes, “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
